Una mirada
by Mery Weasley
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado sí Lily no hubiera muerto? ¿Cómo habría sido su vida tras la muerte de James? A pesar de su gran pérdida, ella siempre ha sido una Gryffindor y ha llegado el momento de que lo demuestre.
1. Una mirada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios, sino de la gran J.K. Rowling.**

 **¡Holaa! Bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero que os guste. :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Una mirada**

Era la noche del 31 de octubre, y en la casa de los Potter reinaba el más absoluto silencio. James se encontraba en el salón leyendo El Profeta de ese día, que por un motivo u otro, no había tenido ocasión de leer todavía. Por su parte, Lily se encontraba en el segundo piso, acostando a un pequeño Harry que parecía no tener ganas de dormirse.

―Harry, cielo es hora de que te duermas, has tenido muchas emociones por hoy pequeño mago ―la voz de Lily era dulce y suave cuando se dirigía a su pequeño.

El niño miraba divertido a su madre con esos grandes ojos verdes que había heredado de ella. No quería dormir, ese día había estado volando en una pequeña escoba de juguete que James le había comprado la tarde anterior.

De repente, rompiendo el silencio del que estaba disfrutando James en el salón, la puerta de la casa estalló en millones de trozos de madera. James, ante aquel estruendo, cogió su varita y se puso en guardia, no sin antes llamar a Lily para que se escondiera con Harry. Ante él apareció la figura de un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con una túnica negra. En su mano, una varita que apuntaba amenazante a James.

―Aparta de mi camino, Potter. Vengo a acabar de una vez por todas con esa estúpida profecía que anuncia mi muerte a manos de un mocoso que ni siquiera sabe hablar.

―No dejaré que toques a mi hijo, Voldemort. No te temo, ya nos hemos enfrentado tres veces y en las tres huiste gracias a la ayuda de esos perros que se hacen llamar Mortífagos.

Antes de que James pudiera reaccionar, una luz verde salió de la varita de Voldemort.

―¡Avada Kedavra! ―El rayo de luz se estrelló contra el pecho de James, quien cayó al suelo justo delante de las escaleras que subían al segundo piso de la casa.

Sin vacilación, Voldemort comenzó a subir, buscando al pequeño que acabaría con él según la profecía que una loca que decía ser adivina había pronunciado. Cuando llegó a la habitación del niño, vio como éste se asomaba desde su cuna con cara divertida, sin entender que pronto habría acabado todo para él.

Lily se encontraba en el estudio de la casa, la habitación contigua a la de Harry, buscando el libro de cuentos que le gustaba a su hijo. No había escuchado el aviso de James unos minutos antes, por lo que cuando salió al pasillo y encontró a su marido tendido en el suelo al pie de las escaleras, supo que Harry estaba en peligro. Sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia la habitación del pequeño, pero cuando llegó a la puerta se quedó petrificada. En la habitación se encontraba el mago tenebroso más poderoso de la historia, y estaba apuntando a su hijo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Voldemort volvió a pronunciar esas palabras que unos minutos antes habían acabado con la vida de James Potter. Lily quiso gritar, pero su voz no llegó a salir de sus labios. En ese momento el rayo que salió de la varita de Voldemort alcanzó al pequeño Harry, pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado con su padre, el rayo revotó y fue a parar al cuerpo del propio Voldemort, quien se desintegró al ser alcanzado.

Cuando Lily se recuperó de la paralización que había sentido al ver a Voldemort atacar a su hijo, corrió hasta el niño que lloraba en su cuna. En la frente tenía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo, allí donde la maldición le había alcanzado. Lily le abrazó, aun sin poder creerse que Harry hubiera sobrevivido a la maldición, era algo imposible. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la chimenea, debía huir de la casa. Decidió ir al único lugar en el mundo donde siempre se había sentido protegida.

―Hogwarts, despacho del director ―al momento de pronunciar su destino, Lily y el pequeño Harry fueron absorbidos por la chimenea.

En el despacho, el director acababa de recibir el mensaje del ataque, los aurores y la Orden del Fénix ya estaban de camino, con la esperanza de poder llegar a tiempo, sin saber que Voldemort había caído. En ese momento, la joven Lily salía de la chimenea con el pequeño Harry en brazos.

―Lily, querida acabo de recibir el mensaje. ¿Dónde está James? ―La voz de Dumbledore mantenía la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

―James ha muerto, Voldemort le asesinó ―aún no era consciente de esas palabras que habían salido de su boca. James estaba muerto, no volvería a verle más.

―Trágica noticia, era un gran mago. Pero dime, ¿Quién os traicionó Lily? ¿Quién era vuestro guardián? ―Al hacer esas preguntas la voz del director cambió a un tono que ansiaba una respuesta rápida.

―Era Peter, Peter Pettigrew… él llevó hasta nuestra casa a Voldemort, él sentenció a muerte a mi familia, él… por su culpa James está muerto ―su voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba, sólo entonces se permitió a sí misma derrumbarse y llorar por su marido, por lo que iban a tener que vivir a partir de ahora Harry y ella.

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y por ella aparecieron la Profesora McGonagall y la Señora Pomfrey. Lily seguía abrazando a Harry mientras lloraba por todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin prestar mucha atención, permitió que la enfermera del colegio inspeccionara la cicatriz del pequeño, sorprendida de que hubiera sobrevivido. Ni siquiera escuchó a Dumbledore pedirle al cuadro del antiguo director Phineas Nigellus Black que fuera a su retrato en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y avisara a Sirius de que se apareciera inmediatamente en el despacho del director.

Todo lo que pasó después quedaría en la mente de Lily como algo borroso e inconexo. Sirius llegó a los cinco minutos de haberse marchado a su otro retrato el antiguo director. Cuando salió de la chimenea, Lily y él se fundieron en un abrazo, nadie entendería nunca el dolor que la pérdida de James había provocado en ellos.

―Sirius, creo que donde mejor pueden estar Harry y Lily ahora mismo es en tu casa, la protegeremos para que nadie pueda encontrarles y, esta vez, yo seré el guardián ―la voz del director hizo volver a la realidad a los dos amigos que seguían abrazados, consolándose mutuamente. Sirius no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza.

―Director, creo que será mejor que vuelvan a Grimmauld Place, ha sido una noche agotadora física y mentalmente para la señorita Potter, y tanto Harry como ella necesitan descansar. Yo misma me encargaré de recibir al Ministro mientras usted acompaña a los jóvenes y realiza el hechizo protector ―la Profesora McGonagall, a pesar de su aspecto frágil, siempre había sido una gran mujer, una autentica Gryffindor.

―Tienes razón Minerva, será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Sirius, tu pasarás primero.

Sirius entró de nuevo en la chimenea y, tras pronunciar la dirección a la que se dirigía, desapareció. Seguidamente entró Lily, sujetando entre sus brazos al pequeño que miraba a todos lados con esos enormes ojos verdes. En ese momento la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un joven Snape quien, al mirar a Lily, quiso decir con aquella mirada todo lo que había ocultado durante años, su amor por ella. Sin embargo, lo que recibió fue una mirada de odio por parte de la joven que, sin lugar a dudas, no le había perdonado, ni se lo perdonaría nunca, el hecho de que se hubiera unido a esos asquerosos magos oscuros, los mismos que seguían al asesino de James y que habían matado y torturado a muchos otros magos y muggles. Después, pronunció la dirección donde se dirigía y desapareció.


	2. Una mala decisión

**¡Sorpresa! Se que ha pasado un tiempo y que esta historia estaba completada, pero tras las sugerencias de _Valepotterica_ sobre continuar este relato, he estado pensando y he decidido continuar escribiendo. En un principio, al ser la primera historia que escribía y publicaba, pensé en algo corto de un solo capítulo. La verdad es que ya había pensado en sí seguirla o no, pero me faltaba inspiración y alguien que me empujara a hacerlo. Y, bueno, este es el resultado. Espero que os guste y prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré antes.**

 **Como siempre, si tenéis alguna sugerencia o alguna idea de los caminos que puede coger la historia, no dudéis en comentarlo. ¡Son de gran ayuda!**

 **Por cierto, los datos sobre los hermanos de Molly los encontré en la Wiki de Harry Potter, puesto que en los libros las referencias a ellos son muy escasas (creo recordar que solo se menciona a Fabian cuando Molly le regala a Harry el reloj)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Una mala decisión**

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de James y la vida en Grimmauld Place parecía transcurrir lentamente. Sirius y Lily apenas hablaban, ninguno tenía ganas de enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo, ese en el que James ya no estaría a su lado.

El pequeño Harry observaba, sin entender que ocurriría, a su madre y a su padrino. Todo en aquella casa era extraño y oscuro. No tenía juguetes, su padre no había vuelto desde que su madre y él habían ido a vivir a esa casa nueva, y todo parecía triste.

Una mañana apareció en su retrato el viejo Phineas Nigellus Black, sobresaltando a los habitantes de la casa.

―Señorita Potter, el director me ha pedido que le diga que debe presentarse en su despacho de inmediato.

―Gracias Phineas ―Sirius contestó por Lily―. Ahora mismo vamos.

Los dos magos se prepararon en silencio. Cuando estuvieron listos, Lily cogió a Harry en brazos y entró en la chimenea, seguida de Sirius. Cuando ya estaban en el despacho del director, se sentaron ante la gran mesa de Dumbledore. El director les miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

―Señorita Potter, permítame que le diga que, tras ponerme en contacto con algunos miembros de la Orden, creemos que quien-usted-sabe ha muerto. Después de un mes no ha habido noticias de él, sus seguidores andan escondiéndose o siendo capturados por los aurores. Creo que tanto usted como Harry están a salvo.

―Señor, ¿Seguiremos bajo el hechizo protector? ―La voz de Lily sonaba esperanzada. A pesar de seguir hundida en la tristeza, sabía que Harry no podía crecer en Grimmauld Place, rodeado de aquella oscuridad―. Puedo pedirle a mi hermana que nos acoja. Así Harry crecería en un hogar y podría ir al colegio muggle.

―Es su decisión, señorita Potter. Sin embargo, déjeme que le diga que, de no encontrar refugio en casa de su hermana, los Señores Weasley le han ofrecido la casa de la familia de Molly. Desde que su madre murió, nadie vive allí. Ustedes ya conocían a sus hermanos, Fabian y Gideon, pertenecían a la Orden.

―Gracias profesor. Pero primero me gustaría ir a visitar a mi hermana. Iré hoy mismo, espero que nos acoja en su casa.

―Muy bien ―volviéndose hacía Sirius―. Señor Black, me complace comunicarle que el ministro viene hacia aquí para tratar con usted ciertos temas de un puesto vacante como auror. Espere aquí, no tardará.

Sirius y Lily se despidieron, quedando en que se encontrarían después de la reunión en los jardines de Hogwarts. La joven salió del despacho, con la ilusión de recorrer de nuevo esos pasillos por los que había paseado millones de veces con James.

Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se encontró con la profesora McGonagall, que salía de la sala de profesores. Lily fue a hablar con ella, siempre había sido una de sus profesores favoritos.

―¡Profesora McGonagall! ―Lily se sorprendió del cambio que se había producido en su voz, ahora sonaba un poco más alegre. Aquel castillo siempre le había hecho sentir bien.

―Señorita Potter. Me alegro de verla por aquí. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

―Mejor, profesora. Pasear por estos pasillos me ha hecho pensar que debo ser fuerte, por Harry. Necesita un hogar donde crecer feliz. James lo hubiera querido así.

―Es una sabia decisión. Usted es una Gryffindor, debe ser valiente y fuerte para continuar. Y si alguna vez necesita algo, Hogwarts siempre tendrá la puerta abierta para darla la bienvenida de nuevo.

―Muchas gracias, profesora ―continuaron hablando de los momentos que había vivido la joven en aquel castillo.

Lo que no sabían era que, tras una de las columnas que adornaban el vestíbulo, había un joven de pelo lacio y negro como el carbón. Las observaba con tristeza. No podía seguir viviendo sin intentar recuperar a la que, mucho tiempo atrás, había sido su mejor y única amiga.

Al ver que Lily abandonaba el castillo y se dirigía hacia los jardines, decidió seguirla. Tenía que hablar con ella, hacerla saber que sentía su pérdida, a pesar de tratarse de aquel cretino de James Potter. Por eso, sin hacer ruido, llegó hasta el árbol bajo el cual se había sentado la chica. Sabía qué solo tendría aquella oportunidad.

―Lily... ―dijo casi en un susurro. Ella hizo como si no le hubiera escuchado―. Yo...yo...quería decirte que lo siento... Si alguna vez quieres hablar o algo...somos amigos...

―No Severus ―dijo contándole. La ira contenida estaba saliendo al exterior―. No somos amigos. Tu y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace muchísimo tiempo, cuando decidiste unirte a aquellos asquerosos mortífagos. Dejaste que me insultaran, que me llamasen sangre sucia. Después de todo, te dio igual nuestra amistad. Por magos como tú, James y muchos otros magos y muggles están muertos. Hazme el favor de no volver a dirigirme la palabra.

Diciendo esto se levantó y se fue, dejando a Snape sin saber que contestar. La única oportunidad que había tenido de recuperar a Lily, su Lily, había desaparecido. Ella no quería saber nada de él. No le había dejado contarle que se arrepentía de la decisión que tomó al unirse a Voldemort, ella no sabía que había sido él quien dio el aviso para que la Orden les sacara de allí antes de que llegara Voldemort. Quería que todos sobrevivieran, incluido James Potter.

Unas horas después, cuando Lily y Sirius se iban del colegio, Snape volvió a cruzarse con ellos. Sin embargo, esta vez no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a ver como el amor de su vida, su mejor amiga, se marchaba de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión de que nunca iba a permitir que nadie descubriera esa parte de él. Nunca verían que Severus Snape tenía algún tipo de sentimiento en su interior.

...

Al llegar a las afueras de Hogwarts, Lily y Sirius se desaparecieron, apareciéndose en un callejón cercano al número 4 de Privet Drive. Decidieron que Sirius se transformaría en perro y, haciendo aparecer un carro de bebé, Lily sentó a Harry. Debían parecer gente normal, una mujer normal paseando con su hijo y su perro normal.

Cuando llamó al timbre de la casa de su hermana, Lily respiró hondo, pensando bien las palabras adecuadas para no asustar a su hermana Petunia y a su marido Vernon. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer delgada que sujetaba en brazos a un bebé regordete.


	3. Nuevos comienzos

**Capítulo 3. Nuevos comienzos**

Cuando llamó al timbre de la casa de su hermana, Lily respiró hondo, pensando bien las palabras adecuadas para no asustar a su hermana Petunia y a su marido Vernon. La puerta se abrió mostrando a una mujer delgada que sujetaba en brazos a un bebé regordete.

―¡Hola Petunia! Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de vosotros ―Lily sonaba dulce y educada. En realidad, estaba contenta de volver a ver a su hermana. De pronto se fijó en el niño que lloraba en brazos de Petunia―. ¡Oh, Dudley estás enorme!

―¿Qué has venido a hacer a mi casa, Lily? ―Petunia tenía cara de pocos amigos. Hacía tiempo que había decidido olvidarse de su hermana y todo su mundo raro―. No eres bienvenida aquí. Vernon y yo no queremos tener nada que ver contigo y... tu mundo.

Las dos hermanas se quedaron mirándose en la puerta de la casa. Lily sabía que iba a ser difícil, su hermana y Vernon no guardaban buenos recuerdos de James y de ella. Petunia siempre había odiado todo lo relacionado con la magia, desde ese mismo instante en el que ella no recibió ninguna carta para ir a ese colegio para raros, como solía llamarlo desde pequeña... Odiaba a su hermana y odiaba la magia.

Antes de darse por perdida, Lily decidió contarle a su hermana su situación. Sólo esperaba que Petunia lo entendiera, que se apiadase de Harry y de ella y les dejara quedarse con ellos.

―Verás Petunia. Venía a pedirte perdón por lo que fuera que te hice en el pasado. Sé que desde que recibí la carta para entrar en Hogwarts nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena, nos fuimos separando. Pero eres mi hermana y te quiero, siempre has sido un referente a seguir. He intentado hacer que estuvieras orgullosa de mí. Petunia escúchame, por favor. Ha ocurrido algo horrible. James...James ha muerto, ha sido asesinado... ―en esta parte de la historia, su voz se quebraba al recordar a James. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas―. Fue hace un mes, la noche de Halloween. Ahora Harry y yo no tenemos donde quedarnos, ¿Podrías acogernos a Harry y a mí en tu casa? Sería sólo un tiempo, lo que tardara en conseguir trabajo y encontrar un piso para nosotros...

―Ni hablar. En esta casa no entrarán raros como tú o tu hijo. Seguro que tu marido se metió en algún lio y por eso le mataron. Siempre dije que no era trigo limpio ―el gran perro, que estaba al lado de Lily, comenzó a gruñir ante las palabras hacia James―. Lárgate de mi casa. Adiós.

Al despedirse, Petunia cerró de un portazo. Después, se oyeron los cerrojos al ser cerrados y Lily se quedó ante la puerta de su único familiar vivo. Había pensado que su hermana dejaría que entrara. No quería saber nada de ellos, Lily lo había escuchado bien. Después de este rechazo, solo la quedaba una opción. Hablar con Molly Weasley sobre la casa de sus hermanos.

...

Se habían reunido en aquella casa tan curiosa en donde vivía la familia Weasley. El director Dumbledore había acompañado a Lily y a Harry, al parecer era un viejo amigo de la familia. Los Weasley eran una familia de pelirrojos, tenían seis hijos, todos varones, y estaban esperando al séptimo que, según le había dicho Molly Weasley a Lily, sería una niña.

Estaban tomando un té en la gran cocina. Mientras, Harry se encontraba jugando con Ron, el menor de los Weasley, que tenía su misma edad. Lily enseguida supo que aquella familia era muy acogedora.

―Querida, se lo dije a Dumbledore. La casa de mi familia está vacía. Tú conociste a mis hermanos, ellos me hablaron alguna vez de James y de ti ―Molly tenía una voz maternal. Lily se encontraba a gusto en aquella casa, se respiraba alegría.

―Gracias, Molly. Es todo un detalle por tu parte. Harry y yo no queremos molestar, serán solo unos días o unos meses…dependiendo de lo que tarde en encontrar trabajo y conseguir un piso.

―Nada de molestias. Os quedaréis en la casa, no vas a necesitar buscar piso. Además, así Harry tendrá con quien jugar. Unos hechizos por aquí y otros por allá harán que la casa quede como nueva. Te la enseñaré ahora mismo. Vamos, está aquí al lado, cruzando ese puente.

Molly, Lily y Dumbledore salieron de la Madriguera -así era como el señor Weasley había llamado a su casa- y se encaminaron hacia el puente que había al lado del cobertizo. Antes de cruzarlo, las dos mujeres se despidieron de Dumbledore, quien se desapareció al momento. Tras aquel pequeño puente se encontraba una casa de madera, similar a la planta baja de la Madriguera. Lily pensó que, en un principio, la Madriguera debería haber sido como aquella casa, antes de que se le añadieran pisos encima.

Al entrar, ambas mujeres se dieron cuenta de que iba a necesitar mucha limpieza. A pesar de la mala condición en la que estaba el interior, Lily enseguida notó una sensación que no notaba desde hacía un mes, la sensación de estar en un hogar. Aquella casa sería su hogar y el de Harry a partir de ese momento. Como le había dicho Molly minutos antes, no iban a necesitar buscar ningún otro piso.

―Molly, muchas gracias. Es perfecta y me alegro de teneros de vecinos. Harry y Ron parecían llevarse muy bien ―Lily estaba realmente contenta de ver que, por fin, Harry tendría amigos con los que jugar y crecer―. He estado pensando, voy a daros un alquiler por la casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer si vamos a vivir aquí.

―¡Por Merlín! No es necesario querida. Arthur y yo estamos encantados de ayudaros. Mañana vendremos a arreglar esto un poco, ¿Tenéis donde quedaros Harry y tú?

―Si, no te preocupes. Estaremos en casa de Sirius hasta que hayamos terminado de arreglar esta.

...

Tres días después, Lily y Harry se habían instalado en la pequeña casa. Todo había quedado reluciente después de la limpieza que habían realizado. Aquel día, Sirius fue a comer con ellos, habían transportado los baúles con todas las cosas que habían llevado a Grimmauld Place.

Lily decidió invitar a los Weasley a comer con ellos, así celebrarían la inauguración de la casa. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, Lily había comenzado a darse cuenta de que su vida empezaba a tener color de nuevo. Ver a Harry jugar con los pelirrojos le hacía sentir feliz, el niño reía y disfrutaba de sus nuevos amigos. Los más mayores, Charlie y Bill, se ocupaban de entretener a los pequeños, lanzando los gnomos que encontraban por el jardín.

Sin embargo, esa felicidad se iba a ver frustrada muy pronto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, sé que es un poco corto, pero el próximo intentaré que salga más largo. Para el siguiente capítulo va a haber que esperar un poco, me voy de vacaciones (¡Al fin!) y no sé si voy a poder subirlo cuando esté fuera, lo intentaré.**

 **¡Necesito sugerencias! ¿Creéis que Lily perdonaría a Snape? Estoy un poco atascada en ese tema, no estoy muy segura de qué podría pasar con su amistad, aunque ya sabemos que muy bien no quedó la cosa durante sus cursos en Hogwarts... Cualquier cosa que queráis aportar, se agradecerá. =)**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Decisiones

**¡Hola! Después de unas semanas sin actualizar (mi inspiración se había ido de vacaciones también) aquí os traigo el capítulo.**

 **En este capítulo quiero dar las gracias, en especial, a _Loki2015_ y a _Jo ,_ por sus comentarios en el capítulo disteis unas grandes ideas para continuar la historia. ¡Espero estar a la altura de lo que comentasteis! =)**

 **Este capítulo es un poco distinto a los anteriores. Está dividido para dar a conocer las distintas vías que van a coger los personajes en los siguientes capítulos. He pensado que era mejor presentarlos todos brevemente y después ir desarrollándolos más adelante.**

 **Y con estas anotaciones previas, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. Decisiones**

El despacho se encontraba iluminado únicamente por la vela que flotaba cerca de la mesa. Dumbledore, sentado en su silla, apuntaba a su sien con la varita y dejaba que un recuerdo flotara hasta el pensadero. Con un brusco movimiento, la puerta se abrió, descubriendo a un Snape muy nervioso.

―Profesor, debe avisarla. Lily debe saber que la buscan. Los mortífagos han estado rastreando. ¡Quieren matarles al niño y a ella!

―Severus, he de decirte que Lily está en un lugar seguro ―la calma que desprendía Dumbledore estaba consiguiendo que Snape se irritara más―. Pocas personas conocen su paradero. No debes temer por ella, sino por ti. No permitas que los mortífagos sepan que me eres fiel, Severus.

―¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que no conseguirán llegar a ella? Cuando el Señor Tenebroso fue a Godric's Hollow, solo una persona sabía dónde estaba la casa. Eso no impidió que muriera Potter y... ―ya no pudo seguir. Todavía le atormentaba la idea de que Lily podía haber muerto ese día.

―A veces confiamos en las personas equivocadas. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo dar por finalizada esta agradable charla. Buenas noches Severus.

...

Llevaba un mes trabajando en el Ministerio. Gracias a un contacto de Arthur en el departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia, Lily había conseguido la entrevista para el puesto. Todos los días dejaba a Harry en la Madriguera e iba a trabajar hasta la tarde. Cuando volvía, pasaba pequeños ratos charlando con Molly o jugando con Harry en su pequeño jardín.

Sirius había entrado a trabajar como auror, por lo que les visitaba menos que antes. Algunos domingos iba a comer con ellos y montaba a Harry en aquella moto voladora que tanto le gustaba. A pesar de que la muerte de James iba a acompañarles siempre, los dos amigos habían conseguido salir adelante.

Aquella tarde, cuando salió de trabajar, decidió pasar antes por San Mungo ―algunas veces se acercaba a visitar a Alice y Frank Longbottom― puesto que hacía tiempo que no iba a verles. Era una tarde lluviosa y no había mucha gente por la calle a esa hora. Quizá por eso comenzó a ponerse nerviosa al notar que alguien la seguía.

Tras la muerte de Voldemort, las cosas en el mundo mágico no se habían estabilizado por completo. Muchos mortífagos habían huido; otros, los más cercanos a Voldemort, seguían cometiendo crímenes en nombre de su señor.

Sin embargo, Lily no quería creer que algún mortífago la estaba siguiendo. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, salir a pleno día podía ser muy insensato por parte de los mortífagos. Pero... En el Profeta habían publicado, unos días atrás, la muerte de un muggle a manos de un mortífago. Había sido en pleno Hyde Park, un día soleado y por la mañana.

Estos pensamientos hicieron que Lily apresurara el paso. Cuánto antes llegara a la siguiente calle, donde se encontraba la entrada a San Mungo, antes estaría a salvo. Mientras andaba, solo podía pensar en Harry. No podía dejarle sólo, necesitaba a su madre. Ambos necesitaban poder tener una vida tranquila y feliz.

...

Las calles del Londres muggle eran muy solitarias de noche, especialmente, aquellos callejones sin salida. En aquel callejón había una pequeña puerta, a la que se accedía bajando un par de escalones. La figura encapuchada llamó a la puerta, esperando que el dueño de la casa le abriera. Se oyeron pasos en el interior. Una figura delgada apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

―Severus Snape. ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te trae a mi casa? ―La voz era de un hombre joven. Sin sonar maleducado, su tono dejaba claro que su visita no era bien recibida.

―Remus Lupin. Debo decir que los años no te han tratado muy bien ―a pesar tener la misma edad, Lupin parecía tener cuarenta años. Se le veía demacrado, con ojeras y un tanto abandonado―. Me gustaría hablar contigo. Si me permites pasar, claro.

Sin mucho interés, Lupin dejó entrar a Snape. A fin de cuentas, era la única visita que tenía desde hacía meses. Snape no dejó pasar la oportunidad de ver en la penosa forma de vida que estaba llevando su antiguo compañero. No había nada de aquel chico que, junto a sus amigos, le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio.

―He venido a verte porque siempre fuiste el más sensato de tus... Peculiares amigos ―Snape sabía que si quería que le escuchara no podía sacar de nuevo los roces del colegio―. Debes saber que los mortífagos siguen buscando a Lily y a su hijo. Creen que la muerte del niño supondrá el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Dumbledore lo sabe, aun así cree que, tanto ella como el niño, están a salvo.

―¿Por qué me vienes a contar a mí esto? Todos sabemos de tu proximidad con Él. Además, hace meses que no sé nada de Lily. Cuando Dumbledore les avisó, Sirius pensó que yo era el espía y nadie estuvo dispuesto a defender mi lealtad hacía ellos.

―Nunca me pareciste alguien que se rindiera fácilmente. Tus amigos no te creyeron, supéralo. Te estoy pidiendo que la protejas, que vuelvas a ganarte su confianza. Black no me escuchará a mí y Lily tampoco. Pero a ti si te escucharán. Si tanto significaban para ti, hazlo ―Severus estaba comenzando a perder la calma―. Recupera su amistad y deja de regodearte en tu desgracia. Yo tomé decisiones equivocadas y me llevaron a perder a alguien, para mí es tarde. Pero tú aún puedes recuperar a tus amigos.

Lupin no contestó. Se limitaba a mirarse los zapatos, perdido en quien sabe que pensamiento de su cabeza. Dispuesto a aceptar su equivocación al haber ido a aquella casa en busca de ayuda, Snape se levantó para marcharse. No había nada que hacer allí.

―Pensé que tú eras el más inteligente de vuestro patético grupo. Supongo que me equivoqué. Adiós Lupin ―se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, cuando la voz ronca y derrotada de Lupin sonó en aquella sala.

―¿Qué debo hacer? Ni siquiera sé dónde encontrar a Sirius. ¿Qué le diré?

―Cuéntale la verdad, que yo te lo dije. Si no te cree, que pregunte a Dumbledore a cerca de mis sospechas. Ahora es auror, seguro que le encontrarás en el cuartel. Solo pido que Lily no sepa nada sobre mis intentos de protegerla. Será más seguro que siga pensando que soy un desgraciado y que tengo la culpa de que Potter muriera.

―¿Y tú qué harás? Si lo que me has contado es cierto, si tu lealtad es hacia Dumbledore... Corres un grave peligro. Los mortífagos no se toman demasiado bien las traiciones.

―Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es asunto tuyo, Lupin. Tú haz lo que te he pedido. Adiós.

Sin más dilación, Snape abandonó la casa. Al llegar al final del callejón, se desapareció. Esperaba que su plan funcionara, iba a estar un tiempo lejos y solo deseaba que Lily estuviera a salvo.


	5. Vuelta al pasado

**Capítulo 5. Vuelta al pasado**

Lily se encontraba desayunando en la pequeña cocina cuando, de repente, un fuerte golpe en el salón la hizo saltar de la silla y lanzarse con la varita hacia el lugar del ruido ―habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella tarde en la que sintió que alguien la seguía, por lo que se mantenía en alerta constantemente―. Se trataba de una lechuza que había entrado por la ventana y había chocado contra la lámpara. Sintiéndose un poco tonta por su exagerada reacción, fue hasta el ave para calmarle y poder coger El Profeta que había traído consigo.

Ese mismo día, en el trabajo, no dejaba de mirar hacia todos lados. No había vuelto a tener la sensación de que la vigilaban, pero su instinto la hacía desconfiar de su entorno. Cerca de la hora del almuerzo, alguien llamó a su puerta. Se trataba de Sirius y, al parecer, venía acompañado por alguien. Parecía un hombre mayor, demacrado. Lily tuvo que mirarle bien para reconocer una ligera sombra de lo que había sido Remus Lupin.

―Lily, necesito hablar contigo. Es urgente ―por su tono de voz, Sirius estaba nervioso. Dirigiéndose a Remus―. Pasa.

Cerró la puerta detrás de Lupin y sacó su varita. Lanzó un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación. Debía de ser algo importante para que se tomara tantas molestias en que nadie les escuchara. Lily no podía dejar de mirar a Remus, quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

―Remus, ¿Qué te ha pasado? No hemos sabido nada de ti desde…

―Desde que empezasteis a desconfiar de mí ―levantó la vista hacía Lily. No había rastro de rencor en su mirada, solo dolor―. Mis propios amigos, con los que tanto compartí en Hogwarts, me acusaron de traición. Dijisteis que me había unido a Voldemort y que había caído ante las dulces palabras de Greyback. ¿Cómo iba a soportar el hombre lobo de Lupin no picar ante aquella oferta? No os bastó todo lo que había luchado con vosotros contra los mortífagos. Me juzgasteis como lo habían hecho antes todos los demás.

―Remus, yo… lo siento. Siempre quedó una esperanza dentro de mí de pensar que no nos habías traicionado. Pero estaba asustada. No podía permitir que mataran a Harry ―Lily de verdad sentía haber dejado de lado a su amigo. Su aspecto le decía que la vida para Remus no había sido fácil.

―Todos nos equivocamos. Nunca pensamos que el traidor iba a ser el tímido de Peter ―Sirius escupió el nombre. Odiaba a aquel muchacho al que una vez llamó amigo―. El día que le pille, le mataré. Por James. Pero ahora tenemos algo importante que solucionar. Remus, cuéntale lo que me has contado a mí.

La tensión en el ambiente seguía densa. Nadie pensaría que aquellos tres jóvenes habían sido amigos una vez. Su relación parecía tan fría, tan distante.

―Hace una semana, vino a verme Severus Snape a mi casa. Todavía no he logrado saber cómo me encontró. Me dijo que buscara a Sirius y le convenciera de que tú y Harry corríais peligro. Pensó que Sirius no le creería y no accedería a ayudarle. No me dijo nada más que os avisara ―hizo una pausa, pensando qué debía decir y qué no―. También dijo que, si no me creíais, preguntarais a Dumbledore.

―Te creo Remus ―Lily acaba de confirmar sus sospechas de que lo ocurrido la tarde que fue a San Mungo no eran imaginaciones suyas―. Hace un par de semanas, cuando salí de aquí, noté que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Fue una sensación muy rápida, pero se metió dentro de mi cuerpo y no me ha abandonado todavía. Veo peligro en todos lados.

―¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? ―Sirius parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock tras volver a escuchar la historia de Remus, quizá quería saber si Snape se la estaba jugando. Sin embargo, al escuchar a Lily se sobresaltó―. Joder Lily, he estado en tu casa varios días desde esa tarde, y ¿No has tenido el detalle de contármelo? ¿No crees que podría haberte ayudado?

―Sirius, no solucionaremos nada discutiendo entre nosotros. Debemos estar unidos ―Remus se parecía un poco más al chico que conocían. No en aspecto, eso no iba a poder cambiarlo tan rápidamente, pero su voz sonaba más decidida―. La última vez lograron dividirnos. Infundieron dudas entre nosotros, nos hicieron juzgarnos unos a otros… y creo que todos lo pagamos caro. Todos perdimos algo la noche que James murió. No dejemos que nos vuelva a pasar.

―Tienes razón, viejo amigo ―Sirius sonrió. Lily hacía tiempo que no le veía sonreír de aquella manera. Esa sonrisa solo aparecía con James y con Remus―. Debemos descubrir quién te sigue. Desde el Departamento de Aurores puedo pedir que abran una investigación…

―Eso alertará a los mortífagos. Debemos ser más cautelosos ―Remus pensó como sería la mejor forma de explicar aquello. Entonces una idea se cruzó en sus pensamientos―. Como en Hogwarts. Las escapadas de Los Merodeadores a la Casa de los Gritos durante mis transformaciones.

Sirius pareció entenderle, porque sonrió y dio una palmada a su amigo. Lily, por el contrario, aún seguía pensando en lo que Remus quería decir. Ella estaba al tanto de sus escapadas en el colegio, al terminar los estudios, los chicos se lo habían contado todo durante una cena que habían organizado James y ella.

Lo que Remus quería decir era que, para no alertar a los mortífagos, debían hacerlo todo ellos mismos, sin los aurores. Cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, James, Sirius y Peter se habían convertido en animagos sin registrarse legalmente en el Ministerio. Todo para que Remus no pasara solo sus transformaciones. Y se escapaban del colegio sin que los profesores sospecharan. En esta ocasión, deberían hacer las cosas a su manera, sin contar con nadie de autoridad y quebrantando alguna que otra ley.

Sirius quería acabar con Peter Pettigrew. Los tres habían llegado a la conclusión de que él sería mucho más fácil de atrapar que otros mortífagos cercanos a Voldemort, como podía ser Bellatrix.

Remus se acercaría a él, aprovechando que Peter seguía pensando que había sido rechazado por sus amigos. Le haría creer que se uniría a Greyback en la lucha de los licántropos. Sabía que sería una misión peligrosa y que muchas cosas podrían salir mal, pero era algo que se debía a sí mismo por no haber intentado recuperar a sus amigos antes. Por James.

...

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts se estaba desarrollando otra reunión similar. Dumbledore había reunido a cuatro personas: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody y Mundungus Fletcher.

―Mis sospechas se han visto confirmadas. Un grupo de mortífagos va tras Lily y Harry Potter ―Dumbledore sonaba calmado, pero su voz tenía un ligero tono de preocupación―. Creo que ha llegado la hora de reforzar la seguridad.

―Dumbledore, en el Departamento de Aurores estamos tras la pista de los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr. ―Alastor coordinaba a los aurores. Por lo que la Orden disponía de información del Ministerio―. Esta vez no van a escapar. No después de lo que les hicieron a los Longbottom. Es posible que ellos sean los que buscan a los Potter. Eran lo suficientemente cercanos a Voldemort como para pensar que si el chico muere, él regresará.

―Pienso lo mismo que tú, Alastor. Voldemort no dejaría una tarea como está a cualquiera de sus mortífagos ―Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa―. Y, si no estamos equivocados, Lily corre un mayor peligro. Todos los aquí presentes sabemos la forma de actuar que tienen Bellatrix y su grupo. Por otra parte, Mundungus debes seguir con tu vigilancia...

―Pero asegúrate de que no te vuelva a sentir. Podrías haber sido descubierto ―Alastor Moody cortó a Dumbledore. No le tenía un gran aprecio al ratero, pero sabía que era de utilidad en la Orden―. La última vez, Potter notó que alguien la seguía. Éste descerebrado sólo sabe actuar sigilosamente cuando se trata de un robo.

―Lo… lo siento señor ―Mundungus era un hombrecillo nervioso, leal a sí mismo―. La chica Potter es muy lista. Siempre está alerta. Creo que no es necesaria mi vigilancia...

―Su juventud y astucia pueden chocar en cualquier momento. Hasta el mago o bruja más inteligente, puede cometer un fallo ―Dumbledore volvía a hablar con su tranquilidad habitual. Conocía demasiado bien la inteligencia de la chica, así como su mayor temor―. Lily hará cualquier cosa si descubre que Harry está en peligro. Puede bajar la guardia ante su propia seguridad y ese descuido puede acabar con su vida y con la de Harry. Debemos protegerla a ella, para poder proteger al chico. Y ahora, si no hay más temas a tratar, me gustaría hablar con Molly y Arthur a solas.

Moody y Mundungus salieron del despacho del director. Ambos tenían misiones que llevar a cabo. En el despacho, el primero en romper el silencio que se había creado con la partida de los dos hombres, fue Dumbledore.

―Ya sabéis la razón por la que os he llamado. Vosotros sois los guardianes del encantamiento fidelio. Lily debe continuar sin saber que sigue bajo nuestra protección. Sé que os estáis arriesgando mucho al ayudarme a mantenerles a salvo. Vosotros tenéis hijos y os pido demasiado con todo esto...

―Disculpe Dumbledore, pero cuando nos presentamos ante usted voluntariamente, ya sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos ―Molly Weasley tenía carácter. A pesar de ser una mujer menuda, tenía una gran seguridad a la hora de hablar―. Mis hermanos murieron a manos de esos indeseables. A esta pobre muchacha sólo le queda unos familiares muggles que no quieren saber nada de ella. No podría dejarla a su suerte y no sentirme culpable, nos necesita.

―Molly tiene razón, Dumbledore ―Arthur sonaba igual de seguro que su mujer―. Nosotros nos mantuvimos desapercibidos durante la guerra. Nadie buscaría entre una familia con tantos críos. Si se acercan lo suficiente, siempre podremos cambiar el aspecto de Lily y de Harry. Los Weasley somos tan numerosos que nadie sabría si son familiares o no.

Albus meditó sobre el plan que había propuesto Arthur. El mago tenía razón, en una familia como los Weasley nadie descubriría si Lily y Harry formaban parte de los muchos primos que eran o no. Solo tendrían que modificar su aspecto.

―Está bien, veo que tenéis claro qué queréis seguir adelante con vuestra tarea. No muchos magos son como vosotros. Tenéis una lealtad inquebrantable hacía el bien. Creo que esto es todo. Podéis volver a casa.

Los Weasley se marcharon, dejando al director solo en su despacho. Dumbledore sentía un gran aprecio hacia aquel matrimonio. A pesar de tener una gran familia de la que cuidar, no habían dudado a la hora de presentarse voluntarios para proteger a Lily, aun sabiendo que podrían poner en peligro a su propia familia.

Dumbledore solo esperaba que sus movimientos salieran bien, mucha gente estaba arriesgando su vida al confiar en su plan. Y si su instinto no le engañaba, alguien más estaba haciendo investigaciones por su parte.

* * *

 **Holaa! Os dejo un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste.**

 **Iba a mantener oculto el por qué de la tranquilidad de Dumbledore en el anterior capítulo, pero al final decidí no ser tan mala y dejaros un adelanto de lo que tiene planeado el director. =)**

 **Gracias a _Jo_ por sus comentarios, me alegra ver que te gusta como se está desarrollando la historia. =) Y a todos los que seguís la historia, gracias también. Me emociona ver que hay gente que lee lo que escribo. =)**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. No se permiten fallos

**Capítulo 6. No se permiten fallos**

Lupin había conseguido llegar hasta Greyback gracias al rastro de víctimas que iba dejando a su paso. Tras unos meses observando a los licántropos que se escondían en los bosques de Rumanía, decidió integrarse en el grupo. Debía de haber unos 80 hombres y mujeres, todos de aspecto descuidado y salvaje. Lupin debía dejar su educado comportamiento y actuar como ellos.

―¿Y Greyback? ―Gruñó a un hombre moreno que había cerca de él.

―Está cerca de aquel claro de allí ―dijo señalando con la cabeza―. No le gusta mucho que le molesten.

Remus se dirigió hacia el lugar que le había señalado el hombre. Allí encontró a una persona de espaldas. Se trataba de un hombre de aspecto fiero, con unos músculos bien definidos y un pelo enmarañado. El resto de su cuerpo parecía igual de peludo que su cara.

―Ejem, ejem ―Lupin tosió para llamar la atención. El hombre se giró, mirando a Remus con desagrado.

―¿Quieres algo?

―Vengo para unirme a vosotros. Los licántropos no somos bien recibidos en la sociedad. Tu grupo es el único que puede cambiar esto. Demostrarles a todos que deben tenernos, hacer lo que les decimos si quieren sobrevivir... Si bien, no de la forma en que ellos creen que sobrevivirían.

Esta respuesta satisfizo a Greyback. Cualquiera que apoyara la violencia contra los magos, brujas o muggles era bien recibido en aquel grupo. Ahora, Lupin debía conseguir que nadie sospechara de él mientras llevaba a cabo su misión.

A las pocas semanas de estar entre el grupo de licántropos, una inusual y esperada visita llegó al bosque. Un joven menudo, de aspecto asustadizo y torpe había llegado al territorio ocupado por Greyback y sus seguidores. Lupin intentó pasar desapercibido ante este visitante. Cuando llegara el momento adecuado, durante la cena, se dejaría ver ante el joven.

Y así fue como, mientras todos cenaban y comentaban qué pueblos atacarían durante la siguiente luna llena, Remus se fue acercando hasta situarse detrás del nuevo huésped. Cuando este le vio, intentó huir de él, alejándose del grupo e internándose en el bosque. Esto favorecía el plan de Remus.

―Hola Peter, viejo amigo ―intentó que la ira que sentía hacia aquel ser despreciable no se notara mucho―. Aprecio, por tu intento de huida, que no esperabas verme por aquí… Al igual que, hace casi un año, yo no pensé que el que traicionaría a James y a Lily fueses tú.

―Yo…yo…Remus… ¿No te creerías esa historia, verdad? ―Peter parecía más asustado de lo normal ―. No quise hacerlo…El…El Señor Tenebroso…Tenía mucho poder… Me hubiese matado si no le hubiese dicho la verdad…

―Deberías de haber muerto tú, no James. Era tu amigo y le traicionaste. Jugaste con nosotros, haciéndoles creer a todos que el espía era yo… Ellos me dejaron de lado por tu culpa… Y luego James murió... Lily y el niño hubieran muerto también de no haber sido las cosas como fueron. ¡Y tú, rata asquerosa, sigues vivo! ―A medida que hablaba, el tono de su voz se elevaba. Agarró a Peter del cuello con una mano y con la otra le apuntaba con la varita―. Y ahora, me vas a decir qué ha pasado con Voldemort. Sabemos que no murió aquella noche, que aún está ligado a la vida de alguna miserable forma. Sabemos que ha perdido sus poderes y que está escondido, esperando que la muerte le consuma…

―¡Yo…yo no sé nada! Remus, por favor, me asusté…No quería morir…

Antes de que Lupin pudiera hacer algo, Peter hizo lo que mejor se le daba. Huir. Sin esperar más tiempo, se convirtió en rata y se escapó del agarre de Lupin. Consiguió eludir las maldiciones que Remus lanzó contra él.

...

En otro bosque, otro país, un joven de pelo negro y lacio se ocultaba entre la maleza para escuchar una acalorada conversación entre una mujer de pelo negro y parpados caídos y tres hombres de aspectos dispares. Uno era muy joven, con el pelo como la paja y un extraño tic en la boca; Otro, de más edad que el anterior, tenía el cabello negro y una espesa barba le cubría parte del rostro; el último hombre tenía unas facciones similares al anterior, posiblemente serían hermanos.

Al acercarse un poco más a ellos, Snape pudo reconocer, por fin, al grupo que estaba observando. Se trataba de cuatro mortífagos muy cercanos a Voldemort. Esto hizo que se alegrara aún más por haber conseguido encontrar a aquellas personas.

―… ¡No seas estúpido! El Señor Tenebroso debe encontrarse en algún lugar cerca de este maldito bosque ―la voz de la mujer tenía una ligera pincelada de algo que Snape reconoció como desesperación.

―Hemos buscado durante meses. Ha pasado casi un año desde que el Señor Tenebroso sufrió aquel percance…Estamos perdiendo aliados…

Vaya, vaya. Que agradable…Sorpresa ―Snape avanzó entre los arboles hasta situarse a la vista del grupo―. Te veo un poco nerviosa Bella, ¿No estarás comenzado a pensar que el Señor Tenebroso ha muerto? Vuestro ataque a la Orden del Fénix y a los Aurores tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso fue un poco, ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah sí, precipitada.

―¡Cállate Severus! ¿Dónde estabas tú tras su caída? Escondido como muchos otros. Alegando haber actuado bajo la maldición Imperius…

―Eso no es asunto tuyo, Rodolphus ―girándose hacia el joven del pelo pajizo, sonrió―. Tu padre no se alegrará mucho de conocer a tus amigos. No estaría bien visto en su círculo del Ministerio ―el joven le miro con desprecio. A Barty Crouch Jr. no le gustaba que le recordaran el puesto que desempeñaba su padre en el Ministerio de Magia―. Ah, Rabastan, no te había visto. Si me lo permitís, me gustaría unirme a vuestra búsqueda. Quizá mis habilidades os resulten de ayuda. Por lo que veo, lleváis un año dando tumbos sin saber nada del Señor Tenebroso.

De mala gana, al final los cuatro mortífagos llegaron a la conclusión de que, de una forma u otra, Severus Snape podría serles de utilidad... Y, si resultaba ser una carga, siempre podrían deshacerse de él.

Por su parte, Severus tenía un plan que llevar a cabo. Tenía que conseguir localizar al Señor Tenebroso antes de que lo hicieran la Orden del Fénix o los Aurores.

…

Durante esos meses desde que habían hablado Sirius, Remus y ella en su despacho, parecía que nadie había vuelto a seguirla. Sirius y ella habían estado vigilando por si algún movimiento sospechoso se producía. Según los informes que Sirius tenía de los aurores, Bellatrix y su grupo se encontraban por Europa Central, seguramente intentaban reunir a los mortífagos que habían huido allí.

La vida en la pequeña casita en la que vivían Lily y Harry estaba volviéndose tranquila y segura. El pequeño jugaba con los pelirrojos Weasley, con los que se llevaba de maravilla. Lily había encontrado en Molly una amiga y confidente leal y discreta. Incluso había pensado contarle sus temores en algún momento. Esa misma tarde había ido a verla a la Madriguera. Los niños jugaban fuera y la pequeña Ginny dormía tranquilamente en el salón.

―¿Qué te ocurre, querida? Estás muy paliducha ―Molly se había quedado mirando a Lily al ver que esta no había respondido su pregunta de si quería azúcar con el té.

―¿Qué? Ah, perdona Molly. Llevo unos días que no duermo muy bien y estoy cansada. En el trabajo estamos muy liados… ―Lily se apresuró a sonreír, puesto que Molly le miraba sin creerse su mentira.

―¿Seguro? Arthur me ha contado que en el Ministerio estáis pasando por un momento de calma. Dice que hacía años que no se estaba tan tranquilo ―seguía mirándola fijamente, esperando una respuesta coherente por parte de la chica.

―Está bien, te lo contaré ―Lily al fin se había dado por vencida. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminaría contándole a Molly todo aquello que la atormentaba―. Hace unos meses, al salir del trabajo, noté que alguien me seguía. Fue un instante solamente, pero algo se quedó dentro de mí. Desde entonces, no he dejado de estar alerta y obsesionarme.

―En estos tiempos que vivimos, con la caída de Quien-Tu-Sabes tan reciente y todos estos revuelos de los mortífagos que intentan esconderse o seguir matando… Es normal que tengas la sensación de que alguien te sigue ―el tono de Molly era maternal. Siempre tan dulce y reconfortante―. Pero tienes que estar segura de una cosa. Dumbledore no permitirá nunca que os pase nada a Harry y a ti. Y Arthur y yo tampoco vamos a permitirlo, ahora sois como de la familia. Bastante habéis pasado ya los dos.

―Gracias, Molly ―hizo una pausa antes de decidir si contarla el plan que Sirius, Remus y ella tenían. Finalmente, decidió hacerlo―. Hay otra cosa que me gustaría contarte… Sirius, Remus Lupin y yo hemos decidido retomar las misiones de la Orden. Queremos detener al grupo de Bellatrix Lestrange… Muchos miembros de la Orden murieron o fueron torturados a manos de su grupo, los Longbottom, tus hermanos... Se lo debemos a todos ellos. Me gustaría que cuidases de Harry cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarnos a ellos.

―Querida, lo que queréis hacer es una locura. Si todos los que sufrieron a manos de esos indeseables dieron su vida y su cordura fue, precisamente, para que los demás no corrierais la misma suerte. Ir en busca de ellos no nos devolverá a nuestros muertos, ni devolverá a Alice y Frank su cordura… Sin embargo, sé que vosotros tres sois iguales que Fabian y Gideon, igual de temerarios y tozudos. No vais a cambiar de opinión por lo que yo te diga… Por lo que solo me queda prometerte que, en el caso de que tengáis que enfrentaros a ellos, cuidaré de Harry como si de un hijo mío se tratase.

Y allí, en aquella cocina, una pequeña unión se acababa de sellar. A partir de ese momento, Lily confiaría a Molly sus planes con Sirius y Remus; y Molly, a cambio de esa información que la joven Lily le proporcionaba y que ayudaría a que Dumbledore estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de los jóvenes para prestarles ayuda sin que ellos lo supiesen, cuidaría a Harry como a un hijo cuando llegase el momento de enfrentarse de nuevo a los mortífagos.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste =)**

 **Bueno, poco a poco se van desvelando los distintos planes de los personajes. No quería teneros más tiempo sin noticias de Severus y su misteriosa ausencia, pero habrá que esperar a otro capítulo para saber más sobre él. ;)**

 **¡Nos leemos en la próxima!**


	7. Una mano amiga

**Capítulo 7. Una mano amiga**

En el departamento de Aurores, el joven Black había comenzado a comportarse de forma sospechosa, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para Moody. Tras haberle interrogado de forma sutil y no haber obtenido ninguna información, al auror no le quedó otra opción que vigilar al muchacho.

En esas semanas de vigilancia, Moody había descubierto que, tanto Sirius como la joven Potter, estaban tramando algo. Era lo que Dumbledore le había asegurado que harían, buscar la venganza por su parte.

Decidió que la mejor forma de poner a Dumbledore al corriente sería presentándose en su despacho. Se apareció a las puertas de los terrenos del castillo y, tras anunciarle a Hagrid que iba para ver al director, éste le abrió las altas verjas de hierro.

Cuando llegó a la vieja gárgola que protegía la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore, dijo la contraseña y subió por las escaleras móviles. Al llamar a la puerta, una voz le dio permiso para entrar. Allí se encontraba Dumbledore, sentado tras su mesa, con sus manos entrelazadas.

―Buenos días Alastor. ¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita?

―Buenos días Dumbledore ―Moody se acomodó en la silla que había frente al director― Venía a comunicarle que tras vigilar al joven Black, he conseguido descubrir que, tanto él como la señorita Potter están planeando llevar a cabo una misión.

―Por desgracia, eso era algo con lo que ya contábamos ―el director se enderezó las gafas de media luna. Tenía aspecto cansado.- ¿Has conseguido algo sobre esa misión?

―Si mi instinto no me falla, el otro chico, Lupin, anda metido también. Según escuché a Black contarle a la chica, su amigo se encuentra confraternizando con el enemigo. Tratándose de un hombre lobo, entiendo que se refería a Greyback. Hemos podido localizarle en un bosque de Rumanía.

―Comprendo... Si es verdad que les conozco tan bien como creo, Sirius intentará enfrentarse a su prima Bellatrix... Ella fue una de las responsables del ataque a la Orden.

―Si es así, tendrán mucha información acerca de ella y su grupo. Sirius sabe que los aurores están tras su pista. ¿Cree que debería negarle esa información?

―Alastor, si no nos equivocamos, irán tras ella. Darle esa información, dejando que él piense que la ha obtenido sin levantar sospechas, nos servirá de guía para descubrir sus propósitos y, de forma discreta, brindarles un poco de protección.

Este razonamiento pareció agradar a Moody, quien tras meditar unos instantes la respuesta que le había dado Dumbledore, asintió levemente. Después, se levantó para marcharse del despacho.

―Entonces esto es todo, Dumbledore. Le seguiré manteniendo informado.

―Gracias Alastor. Es importante que Sirius siga pensando que no sabes nada. Deja que continúe trabajando como hasta ahora en el departamento de Aurores. De esta forma, sabremos qué información maneja para localizar a Bellatrix.

Tras esta breve despedida, Moody se marchó del despacho, dejando al director pensativo en su mesa. Dumbledore sabía que debía devolver a su propietario un objeto que, de ser bien utilizado, podría ayudar a aquellos jóvenes.

Abriendo el armario que había en su despacho, sacó un bulto de tela que había estado analizando desde hacía un año. Había llegado la hora de devolverlo. Dirigiéndose al fénix que dormitaba en su percha, habló.

―Fawkes, debes llevar este paquete a su dueño. Ya sabes dónde encontrarle.

Con un fuerte fogonazo, el ave desapareció, llevándose consigo aquel paquete que le había entregado el director.

...

Al llegar ese día a casa, haciendo una parada en la Madriguera para recoger a Harry, Lily encontró sobre la mesa de la cocina un bulto que no recordaba haber dejado aquella mañana. Al acercarse a examinar aquel paquete, su corazón dio un vuelco. Reconocía aquella tela, la había visto durante años. Un susurro se escapó de sus labios como un suspiro.

―James... ―aquel bulto de tela era la capa de invisibilidad de James. Él se la había prestado al director Dumbledore.

Al coger la capa, cayó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma naranja como las llamas del fuego. Reconoció la estilizada caligrafía del director y la pluma debía de ser de Fawkes.

 _El buen uso de esta capa podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Sé qué harás lo correcto con ella. Mi examen ha terminado, por lo que es correcto que regrese a ti, su nuevo propietario._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Lily meditó si aquellas palabras del director habían sido elegidas por casualidad o, si por el contrario, conocía algo sobre lo que tenían entre manos Sirius, Remus y ella. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Sirius esa misma noche.

Sirius llegaba con unos minutos de retraso, algo típico en él, por lo que Lily no le dio importancia. Cuando por fin se escuchó un ruido en el jardín, no fue el típico "plof" característico de las apariciones, sino un estruendo de un motor y un vehículo al aterrizar. Lily se asomó al jardín para encontrar a Sirius bajando de su motocicleta voladora.

―¿No tenías un medio de transporte menos ruidoso? ―Lily parecía molesta. Nunca había aprobado aquel comportamiento irresponsable que a veces caracterizaba a James y a Sirius.

―Pensé en venir en escoba, pero ya sabes que prefiero volar en la moto ―Sirius miraba divertido―. ¡Oh vamos Lily! Sabes que hace meses que no vuelo... No me mires así, ¡Odio la red flu, hace que los viajes sean cortos y sin emoción!

Lily seguía desafiándole con la mirada, hasta que, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Los dos jóvenes entraron en la casa, donde el pequeño Harry les esperaba jugando con la escoba que le había regalado Sirius por su cumpleaños meses atrás. Era muy parecida a la que le había comprado James antes de que Voldemort le asesinara.

―Dumbledore me ha enviado esta mañana la capa de invisibilidad de James. Venía con esta nota ―le pasó la capa junto con el trozo de pergamino y esperó a que Sirius la leyera―. ¿Crees qué sabe algo de lo que tenemos pensado hacer?

―No lo sé... ―Sirius de había quedado pensativo―. Siempre he pensado que Dumbledore lo sabía todo... Pero es imposible, nadie sabe que hemos retomado la misión de la Orden. Habrá sido mera casualidad.

―Eso he pensado... Además, su propietario ahora sería Harry... Y aún es demasiado pequeño, él no la podrá usar... Seguro que es un aviso para cuando Harry sea mayor... ¿No?

Decidieron qué, por el momento, no darían importancia al pergamino. Era verdad que tener la capa de nuevo, les ayudaría en su misión, pero eso no tenía que significar que Dumbledore lo supiera. De eso ya se preocuparían en otro momento.

―He recibido una lechuza de Remus esta mañana. Ha quedado en usar una chimenea para hablar con nosotros ―mirando su reloj―. Debe de estar a punto de aparecer.

―¿Y sí le encuentran? Es demasiado peligroso que mantengáis esa comunicación. Además, ¿De dónde va a sacar una chimenea? ¡Por Merlín, está en medio de un bosque!

―¡Ey, deja que te cuente todo antes de atacarme! Remus solo se pone en contacto conmigo cuando es seguro. Esta noche iban a saquear un pueblo y él aprovechará a entrar en una casa vacía. No hay ningún peligro.

Justo en ese momento, la cabeza de Remus apareció flotando en la chimenea. Sirius y Lily se levantaron del sofá donde estaban sentados y se agacharon ante la chimenea. Su amigo parecía cansado y muy demacrado.

―Remus, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Lily estaba alterada al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba Remus.

―Eso no importa ahora. No tengo mucho tiempo. Escucharme muy bien lo que os tengo que decir ―hizo una pausa. Sus amigos asistieron en silencio―. Esto se está descontrolando. Los licántropos se atacan unos a otros, Greyback no hace nada por pararles. Tuve un encontronazo con Peter, pero no pude sacarle nada. El muy cobarde se transformó y salió huyendo. Estoy seguro de que ha ido a contárselo a alguien ―Lily ahogó un grito―. Por lo que he podido descubrir, Greyback recibió la visita de alguien más, le dijo que Bellatrix iba a volver a Inglaterra. Creo que sabe que vamos tras ellos. Volverán el...

De repente, sin acabar la frase, la cabeza de Remus desapareció. Antes de que se cortara la comunicación, un golpe sonó al otro lado de la chimenea.

―¡Noo! ¡Remus, Remus!

―Sirius... ¿Crees qué...Crees qué le han...atrapado? ¿Estará...? No, no puede... No puede estar... Muerto.

Sirius no sabía que contestar a esa pregunta. Algo en su cabeza se negaba a pensar que su amigo estuviese muerto. Pensó en ir a buscarle, ahora que tenían la vieja capa invisible de James, podría ponérsela para ocultarse y sacar a su amigo del bosque donde se habían reunido los licántropos. Pero, aunque pudiera llegar hasta allí e infiltrarse con la capa entre ellos, sería demasiado tarde para Remus.

* * *

 **Holii! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! =)**

 **Siento ser mala y dejar un poco en suspense qué habrá pasado con Remus, intentaré tener pronto el siguiente capítulo y no haceros sufrir mucho. ;)**

 **Bueno, como siempre, si tenéis sugerencias/quejas o cualquier cosa que queráis decir...os leo en los reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! besotes=)**


	8. Huida Suicida

**Capítulo 8. Huida suicida**

Remus había comenzado a sentir las primeras grietas en aquella sociedad que Greyback había creado. Los enfrentamientos entre los hombres cada vez eran más frecuentes y violentos.

Su tapadera peligraba desde el día en que Peter Pettigrew se había escapado en sus manos. Sin embargo, Greyback parecía no comunicarse con los mortífagos. Al menos, hasta que los enfrentamientos habían comenzado. Fue entonces cuando todo sucedió.

En una de las reuniones que el licántropo había tenido, Remus había logrado escuchar algunas frases sueltas... "Parece que tienes a alguien que no es de confianza...los Lestrange ya están preparados...volverán pronto...". Remus debía avisar a Sirius, pero esa información no era segura enviarla por lechuza. Tendría que entrar en una casa en su próxima emboscada a un pueblo.

Esa misma noche, en un despiste del grupo con el que Remus se juntaba, aprovechó para acercarse a un pueblo cercano, seguramente se tratase del próximo objetivo de Greyback. Desde allí, mandó una lechuza con un trozo de pergamino.

 _Canuto, tenemos que vernos. El día y a la hora en la que comienzan las aventuras de los Merodeadores. En la chimenea de Cornamenta._

 _Lunático_

Cuando vio alejarse la lechuza, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sirius recibiera aquel mensaje y lo entendiera. Si no conseguía hablar con Sirius ese día, debería abandonar su misión y regresar a Londres. Se escondería hasta que fuera el momento de enfrentarse a Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos.

Antes de que su ausencia pudiera ser notada, Remus volvió al bosque. Quedaba una semana para la próxima luna llena. En esos días debería conseguir la información que necesitaban. ¿Cuándo iba a volver Bellatrix a Inglaterra? ¿Estaría al tanto de su infiltración?

…

La noche de luna llena había llegado. Remus había estado tomando la poción mata-lobos para poder comunicarse con sus amigos esa noche. Por lo visto, sus escapadas nocturnas no habían sido descubiertas, lo que le había proporcionado tiempo para encontrar una casa vacía en aquel pueblo. De esta forma, había conseguido elaborar la poción y disponer de un lugar para comunicarse el día marcado.

Greyback y los suyos atacaban los pueblos antes del anochecer. Así saqueaban como humanos todo lo que podían, para después lograr atemorizar a los aldeanos con sus grotescas transformaciones. Para no levantar sospechas, Remus saqueó como los demás, intentando entrar en casas vacías. Cuando se acercaba la noche, aprovechando un momento de despiste por parte de los demás, entró en aquella casa que había estado usando como escondite.

La chimenea estaba preparada, los polvos flu reposaban en una maceta que había encontrado en la cocina. Solo quedaba esperar. Al dar la medianoche, un aullido desgarrador le indicó que el momento había llegado. En unos segundos descubriría si Sirius había recibido su mensaje, o si por el contrario, debía prepararse para huir. Metió la cabeza en la chimenea al tiempo que pronunciaba el destino.

Unos segundos después, un salón donde se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en un sofá, apareció ante los ojos de Remus. Las dos figuras se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraba su cabeza. Lily fue la primera en hablar.

―Remus, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Lily estaba alterada al ver en qué condiciones se encontraba Remus.

―Eso no importa ahora. No tengo mucho tiempo. Escucharme muy bien lo que os tengo que decir ―Hizo una pausa. Sus amigos asistieron en silencio―. Esto se está descontrolando. Los licántropos se atacan unos a otros, Greyback no hace nada por pararles. Tuve un encontronazo con Peter, pero no pude sacarle nada. El muy cobarde se transformó y salió huyendo. Estoy seguro de que ha ido a contárselo a alguien ―Lily ahogó un grito―. Por lo que he podido descubrir, Greyback recibió la visita de alguien más, le dijo que Bellatrix iba a volver a Inglaterra. Creo que sabe que vamos tras ellos. Volverán el...

De repente, algo tiró de su cabeza, sacándole de la chimenea y perdiendo toda comunicación con sus amigos. Lo que encontró ante él hizo que su sangre se helara y un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo.

Greyback, a medio transformar, le tenía sujeto por el cuello. En sus ojos había rabia y un extraño brillo, lo que le daba un aspecto más feroz. Antes de que Remus pudiese hablar, una especie gruñido salió de la garganta del licántropo.

―¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de tu comportamiento? ―Aquella voz era algo entre un gruñido y una voz humana. El simple hecho de escucharla hacía que quisiese morir antes de que el licántropo le matara―. ¿Creías que no sabía que había un topo entre mis filas? ¿Qué no iba a notar como alguien salía y entraba en mi campamento por las noches? Te he estado siguiendo… Debí matarte cuando solo eras un mocoso repugnante.

Al acabar de hablar, Greyback lanzó a Remus contra la pared, con tal fuerza que hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie o pensar algo para escapar, el licántropo ya estaba encima de él de nuevo. Le golpeaba con rabia y con odio. Por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, Remus supuso que su final había llegado. La boca le sabía a sangre, notaba como las costillas se rompían bajo los puños de Greyback, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento cuando, de repente, todo paró. Había dejado de sentir dolor, notaba como su cuerpo dejaba de pesarle, como su alma parecía querer escapar de aquel espacio tan frágil y maltratado. Pero él no podía morir, no aún. Tenía que hablar con Sirius, decirle cuando iba a volver Bellatrix, avisarles de que se escondieran o buscaran ayuda en Dumbledore y los aurores… Pero, todo eso se volvió difuso en un instante, todo se quedó negro.

Cuando Remus despertó, encontró a un mago anciano que le miraba con preocupación. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero parecía que el dueño de aquella casa que había estado utilizando, había vuelto. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte pinchazo en el pecho le recordó que tenía las costillas rotas.

―No te muevas mucho, hijo. Has estado inconsciente tres días desde que te encontré. Quizá llevases inconsciente varios días más ―la voz del mago era sabia, con poder.

―Debo…Debo marcharme de aquí…Corro peligro… ―cada palabra, significaba un agudo dolor para Remus. Si Greyback volvía, si descubría que había sobrevivido…le mataría.

―Podrás irte en cuanto te tomes la poción. Esas costillas tienen muy mala pinta, pero esto logrará que sanen en unos días.

Tras tomarse aquella poción que el mago le había ofrecido, Remus hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse. Al parecer, esa poción había conseguido aliviarle el dolor lo justo como para desaparecerse.

…

En una pequeña casita de campo, en Inglaterra, una joven se preparaba para salir de casa cuando, con un golpe seco, la puerta sonó.

Lily se sorprendió de recibir visita tan temprano. No esperaba a nadie, y dudaba de que fuera Molly o Arthur, puesto que se dirigía a su casa en esos momentos. Cuando la puerta volvió a sonar, sin demorarse más, Lily se dirigió a ver quién era la misteriosa visita.

Delante de ella se encontraba un joven de aspecto frágil. Su ropa estaba rasgada y llena de sangre. Su cara, hinchada por los moretones y los cortes, tenía un color cetrino. Era difícil saber cómo lograba mantenerse en pie.

―¡Por Merlín! ¡Remus! Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ―Lily se lanzó a sujetar a su amigo y, con grandes dificultades, logró meterle en casa―. Voy a llamar a Sirius. Y debe verte un sanador.

―No…No puedo…No puedo ir a San Mungo…Nadie puede saber que estoy así… ―sin poder soportar más el dolor, pues los efectos de la poción se estaban pasando, Remus se desmayó en el sofá.

Cuando logró recobrar el conocimiento, Sirius y Lily le miraban preocupados. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero, por la luz que dejaban pasar las ventanas, debía de ser más de media noche.

―¿Cuánto….Cuánto tiempo ha estado….inconsciente? ―Aún le costaba hablar. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era similar al que se debía sentir cuando un hipogrifo te pisaba la cabeza.

―Has dormido durante todo el día. Lily me llamó en cuanto te desmayaste ―Sirius sonaba preocupado y mucho más maduro de lo que le había visto Remus en toda su vida―. ¿Qué pasó la noche que hablamos? Hemos estado dos semanas sin saber nada de ti… Comenzamos a penar que….bueno, que… estabas muerto…

Incorporándose un poco en el sofá, Remus se dispuso a relatar a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido la noche en la que hablaron. Durante todo el relato, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de articular una palabra. Lily se llevaba las manos a la cara y Sirius parecía querer vengarse de Greyback.

―…Y eso es todo lo que pasó. Al parecer, el mago que vivía en la casa que utilicé me encontró inconsciente y ha estado sanándome desde entonces ―Remus guardó silencio, pensando si había olvidado algo―. Por cierto, lo que no tuve oportunidad de contaros aquella noche es que…Bellatrix tiene previsto volver a Inglaterra dentro de una semana. Alguien avisó a Greyback cuando estaba en aquel bosque y, al parecer, tanto él como los mortífagos saben que estaba yo allí. Es difícil que no hayan relacionado mi incursión con alguna misión de la Orden. Probablemente vendrán a por nosotros.

Los tres amigos decidieron que debían encontrar a los mortífagos antes de que ellos les encontraran. Esperarían a que Remus acabase de recuperarse de sus heridas. Sirius investigaría en el Departamento de Aurores alguna posible localización de los mortífagos. Entonces no habría nada que les impidiera ir a enfrentarse a Bellatrix. Y ahora, contaban con la capa invisible de James para ocultarse.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste =)**

 **Bueno, parece que se acerca el enfrentamiento entre los mortífagos y Lily, Sirius y Remus... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué estará haciendo Severus con Bellatrix y los demás? Todo esto, y mucho más, en los próximos capítulos! jajaj**

 **A pesar de que las clases me quitan la mayor parte del tiempo, intentaré tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! =)**


	9. Huyendo de la muerte

**Capítulo 9. Huyendo de la muerte**

Los meses pasaban y, según intuía Severus, estaban tan cerca de localizar al Señor Tenebroso, como de que Bellatrix adoptara un niño muggle. Aquel país parecía no tener fin. En todas las aldeas comentaban aquel extraño suceso que parecía estar acabando con la vida de animales salvajes. En el último año, habían aparecido muertos varios osos, un par de zorros y un gran número de serpientes.

Siguiendo los rumores, cada vez más siniestros, los mortífagos llegaron hasta un bosque, lejos de la civilización, en la frontera norte de Albania. Tras días sin ningún rastro del paso de seres humanos por aquellos caminos, llegaron hasta una edificación de madera que parecía estar siendo devorada por la naturaleza del lugar.

Bellatrix, esperanzada de haber encontrado por fin a su Amo, decidió que entraran en aquellas ruinas para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos. Los mortífagos habían tenido que convivir durante meses entre muggles, controlando su odio para no llamar la atención del Ministerio de Magia de Albania. Estaban deseando que aquella búsqueda terminara.

Lo que encontraron dentro de la estancia, les dejó petrificados. Severus, a diferencia de los sentimientos que estaban experimentando los otros mortífagos, sintió algo helado cayendo en su estómago. Sus peores temores acababan de cobrar vida. En una butaca carcomida por el paso del tiempo y las condiciones de abandono que rodeaban la casa, había un bulto tapado por una capa. Parecía estar estático, como un montón de ropa arrugado. A su lado, una gran serpiente les observaba. Era más que palpable la inteligencia que desprendía aquel ser. Parecía entender a la perfección lo que ocurría allí, como si se alegrara de ver a aquel grupo tan peculiar. Comenzó a deslizarse hacia ellos, parándose a escasos centímetros de la cara de Severus.

En ese momento, unos pasos les alertaron. Por la puerta que había al otro lado de la sala, una figura encorvada les apuntaba con la varita. Las sombras ocultaban el rostro del mago.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

―¿Pettigrew? ―La voz de Bellatrix no ocultaba el desagrado que le producía encontrar a aquel ser allí. Aquella rata repugnante había llegado hasta el Señor Tenebroso antes que ella, su gran seguidora, la bruja que daría su vida por su Señor―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

La serpiente se dirigió hacia el bulto de ropa. Nadie supo explicar que acababa de pasar en aquella habitación cuando, en un parpadeo, el bulto comenzó a moverse y una voz susurrante surgió de aquella capa. La serpiente se quedó a los pies de la butaca, parecía haber perdido ese destello de inteligencia que, segundos atrás, habían podido comprar todos.

―Colagusano, mi fiel sirviente, muéstrales a nuestros invitados nuestro pequeño secreto.

Con un temblor apreciable, Pettigrew se acercó hasta la butaca, abandonando así las sombras. Parecía mucho más mayor de lo que era, su aspecto estaba más descuidado que nunca. Cuando llegó hasta el montón de ropa, cogió la capa de la que había salido aquella voz y, con un movimiento torpe y asustado, destapó aquello que ocultaba la ropa. Una criatura del tamaño de un elfo doméstico, un pellejo de piel al que se le marcaba el esqueleto excesivamente.

―Al fin habéis encontrado a vuestro Señor. Ya pensaba que os habíais olvidado de mí. Solo Colagusano supo interpretar esas muertes de animales como mensajes míos, me encontró y ha estado ayudándome a sobrevivir en este estado en el cual quedé al tratar de matar a aquel mocoso de Potter. Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso de este siglo, derrotado por una criatura insignificante que no sabe ni sujetar una varita ―un graznido similar a una risa surgió de la garganta de aquel ser en el que se había convertido Voldemort―. Qué ironía, ¿Verdad?

Los mortífagos se habían quedado petrificados al ver el estado en el que había quedado aquel al que habían decidido servir. Cuando comenzaron aquella búsqueda, pensaron encontrar a un hombre devastado, alguien que hubiese sufrido un duro golpe y debiera recuperar la fuerza de su poder. Pero nunca pensaron que lo que encontrarían sería un ser que solo podía esperar a la muerte en una butaca. La primera en reaccionar, como era costumbre, fue Bellatrix. La bruja parecía encontrarse delate del gran mago que había sido Lord Voldemort, no ante la sombra que quedaba de él.

―¡Oh, mi Señor! Os he buscado por todo el país. Desde esa fatídica noche, he dedicado mi vida y mi fuerza en encontraros ―la bruja se había arrodillado ante Colagusano, que seguía sujetando a Voldemort con una mueca de disgusto y, según creyó ver Severus, rechazo ante aquel ser―. ¿Qué debemos hacer para que el Amo recupere todo su esplendor? Usted sabe que daría mi vida ahora mismo si con ello usted volviera a tener su cuerpo y sus poderes.

―Mi querida Bella, no será necesario que des tu vida. Debe ser de otra forma, algo mucho más lento, algo que todavía no he terminado de comprender. Fue magia muy oscura e importante la que me dejó en este estado, y debe ser magia de ese nivel, la que me devuelva a mi cuerpo. Pero, hay algo que sí podéis hacer por mí… ―de repente, su mirada se fijó en Severus, que había permanecido apartado del foco de luz que bañaba el centro de la estancia―. Vaya, Severus Snape. ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí! Me fuiste muy útil aquella vez que escuchaste esa profecía, pero ahora necesito que la recuperéis para mí.

―Pero, Señor ―era la primera vez que Rodolphus hablaba desde que habían entrado en aquella casa―, ¿Dónde encontraremos esa profecía? Podríamos tardar años… ¿No cree que estará en poder de Albus Dumbledore…?

―¡NO NOMBRES A ESE VIEJO INÚTIL EN MI PRESENCIA! ―Aquella vez, la voz había resonado en las cabezas de los presentes―. Gracias a la astucia de un mortífago, me ha llegado la información de que la profecía en cuestión se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. En esa profecía encontraré el motivo por el cual me encuentro en este estado. Como podéis ver, mi cuerpo no me permite llegar hasta el Ministerio y coger la profecía por mi cuenta…

―Iremos a por ella, mi Señor. Ahora que le hemos encontrado, le ayudaremos a recuperar su poder y terminaremos con esos indeseables de la Orden del Fénix ―Bellatrix sentía verdadera pasión por Voldemort. Su voz contenía toda la admiración y devoción que quería demostrar a su Amo―. Viajaremos ahora mismo hasta el Ministerio…

―¡Insensata! ―Voldemort la cortó, exasperado―. Deberéis esperar a la señal. Lucius os avisará cuando sea el momento adecuado de entrar en el Ministerio. Esta misión debe ser un éxito, o de lo contrario, me veré obligado a seguir en esta situación durante años. Volveréis a Inglaterra, os esconderéis hasta que os den la señal. Entonces, recuperareis esa profecía y yo os recompensaré con gloria y os permitiré matar a esos traidores a la sangre. El niño y Dumbledore deberán ser míos, yo mismo les mataré cuando haya recuperado mi poder.

Tras haberles explicado lo que debían recuperar, los mortífagos abandonaron la casa y, tal y como habían hecho unas horas antes, se desaparecieron. Debían volver a Inglaterra inmediatamente.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, he estado hasta arriba de trabajos y no encontraba tiempo para escribir... Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo =)**

 **Bueno, ya hemos descubierto en que estado ha quedado Voldemort. He querido dejarle tal y como le vemos en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, porque imagino que durante años tuvo esa forma, y ahora que su fiel vasallo está con él y no escondido entre los Weasley, seguramente haya recuperado un poco de fuerza más rápidamente que en los libros originales...**

 **Si tenéis sugerencias/quejas o queréis comentar algo, no dudéis en dejar review, me gusta saber que os va pareciendo la historia. =)**

 **Intentaré tener tiempo para escribir el siguiente pronto... ¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besotes^^**


	10. Sobre aviso

**Capítulo 10. Sobre aviso**

A su vuelta a Inglaterra, Severus decidió deshacerse del grupo de mortífagos con la excusa de tener que ir a su casa a recoger unos ingredientes para elaborar cierta poción que podría resultarles de utilidad, llegado el momento de entrar en el Ministerio.

Sin embargo, una vez llegó a su casa en la calle de La Hilandera, Severus entró, con urgencia, en la chimenea y pronunciando el destino al que deseaba llegar, se desapareció. Cuando entró en el despacho, una tenue luz iluminaba el escritorio donde, a pesar de lo tarde que era, un anciano mago trabajaba escribiendo diversos pergaminos. Al notar la presencia de Severus, el mago levantó la mirada.

―Severus. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te presentaste ante mí para pedir tu dimisión ―la mirada de Albus Dumbledore se clavaba en las pupilas de Severus, haciéndole sentir intimidado―. Ha llegado a mis oídos algunas noticias de tus andanzas con los mortífagos, espero que esta vuelta a los orígenes no tengan nada que ver con esa petición que un día me hiciste y que, por desgracia, no pude realizar con mucho éxito.

―Señor director, es extremadamente necesario que guarde silencio ante los hechos que me han llevado hasta ese camino. Sin embargo, debo avisarle de que, durante mi estancia con los Lestrange y sus secuaces, he descubierto algunos datos de vital importancia para la comunidad mágica.

Dumbledore invitó a tomar asiento a Severus, intuyendo que aquel tema les ocuparía el resto de la noche. Omitiendo sus sentimientos hacia Lily, algo que Dumbledore ya sabía, Severus le informó de los descubrimientos que había realizado al moverse entre los mortífagos. Cuando llegó el momento de contarle al director su reunión con aquel ser en lo que se había convertido Voldemort, Severus guardó silencio, pensando cómo darle aquella noticia a Dumbledore.

―Señor, hay algo que debe saber. Es posible que no crea mis palabras, pero debe tenerlas en cuenta ―Severus volvió a guardar silencio antes de anunciar aquella reunión en el bosque de Albania―. Siguiendo los rumores en Albania, llegamos a una cabaña en un bosque apartado de la sociedad. Allí encontramos a Peter Pettigrew. Estaba acompañado… Con él, se encontraba un ser que… que… era el Señor Tenebroso ―intentó descifrar un ápice de sorpresa o miedo en la mirada del director pero, si lo sintió, Severus no fue capaz de apreciarlo―. No está muerto. El día que fue a la casa de los Potter, él no murió. Pero tampoco está vivo. Es un ser que se debate entre la muerte y la vida, sin poder decantarse por una de las dos opciones.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho. Severus no apartaba la vista del director, que se había levantado y paseaba de un lado a otro, meditando la información que acaba de recibir. Esta noticia respondía a varias preguntas que se había estado haciendo durante el último año. Aquel hecho hacía que parte de la profecía que había sido realizada por Sybill Trelawney dos años atrás, comenzara a tener sentido. Más tarde, se encargaría de revisar aquellas palabras.

―Curioso, muy curioso ―al fin, Dumbledore volvió a tomar asiento tras su escritorio―. He de decir que, algo dentro de mí, esperaba esta noticia. Voldemort no podía haber muerto aquella noche. Sin embargo, por el bien de la civilización, es mejor que esta información no sea divulgada. Todo saldrá a la luz, cuando llegue el momento.

―¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo ha llegado a ese estado? La maldición debía haberle matado, al igual que debía haber ocurrido con el chico.

―Tengo mis sospechas, Severus. Pero, por ahora, deberé investigar esas teorías. Solo puedo decirte que, si mi sabiduría no me falla, se trata de magia muy poderosa. Una rama de la magia oscura que, por su complejidad, solo un loco se atrevería a utilizar. Un loco con mucho poder.

Severus intentó asumir aquellas palabras. Él seguía sin entender qué rama de la magia podría mantener un alma entre la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, alejó estos pensamientos de su cabeza. Su visita no había terminado aún.

―Señor, hay otra cosa que me gustaría que supiera. El Señor Tenebroso busca la profecía ―bajó la mirada hasta la mesa. Él había sido el culpable de que El Señor Tenebroso conociera esa profecía. Él se lo había contado el día que escuchó aquella conversación―. Bellatrix y su grupo van a ir a buscarla, al Ministerio. Están…Estamos esperando la señal para entrar.

―Severus, debes seguir infiltrado entre las filas de mortífagos. Voldemort debe confiar en ti. Sé que lo que te pido es peligroso, pero gracias a tu intervención podremos vigilar sus movimientos. Estoy seguro de que obtendrá poder y regresará. Hay que descubrir que magia le ha llevado a quedar atrapado entre el mundo de los muertos y la vida ―volviéndose hacia los retratos detrás de él, Dumbledore añadió―. Si me disculpas, debes marcharte. Severus no dejes que te descubran.

Severus abandonó la sala por el mismo medio por el que había llegado hasta allí. Una vez solo, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia el retrato de uno de los directores, que había estado atento a toda la conversación entre los dos hombres. Tras unas pequeñas indicaciones, el retrato abandonó su cuadro y volvió al cabo de unos minutos. Momentos después, un invitado entraba por la chimenea del despacho.

―¿Me ha llamado, Dumbledore? ―Moody tomó asiento sin esperar a que el director le indicara algo.

―Así es, Alastor. Ha llegado una información a mí ―juntando los dedos de las manos en frente de su cara, el director continuó―, algo que es de suma importancia, tanto para los aurores como para la Orden. Bellatrix va a entrar en el Ministerio, con la misión de recuperar la profecía.

―Deberíamos poner vigilancia en el Ministerio. No deben robar esa profecía.

―No te precipites, Alastor. Debes dejar esta información cerca de Sirius, él nos llevará hasta los mortífagos una vez entren en el Ministerio. Además, los aurores deberán estar atentos, como bien has dicho, por si mi plan llegase a fallar.

―Así se hará ―Moody se levantó, dando por finalizada la conversación. No era necesario perder más tiempo―. Los aurores estarán al tanto de esta operación. Solo actuaremos en último momento. Espero que usted no se confunda, Dumbledore. Podría salirnos muy caro este error.

Moody se marchó, volviendo a dejar solo al director. Dumbledore no había dejado de dar vueltas a lo que Severus le había contado. Voldemort se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sin poder abandonar este mundo y sin llegar a entrar en el de los muertos. Investigaría a cerca de esa poderosa magia, en un futuro necesitaría esa información para acabar con Voldemort.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **Estamos llegando a los últimos capítulos de la historia, aun no tengo clara la división, si serán cuatro más o cinco... Os iré informando en los capítulos siguientes.**

 **Como siempre, si tenéis quejas, sugerencias o queréis aportar algo, os leo en los comentarios ^^**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besotes :)**


	11. Ha llegado la hora

**Capítulo 11. Ha llegado la hora**

Durante la reunión de los aurores, Moody les comunicó la operación que llevarían a cabo. Debían conocer los planes de Bellatrix y otros mortífagos de entrar al Ministerio y hacerse con una profecía que hablaba sobre Voldemort.

―Deberéis vigilar las entradas al Ministerio. No se nos permite actuar hasta que estemos seguros de que podemos capturar a los mortífagos ―Moody no dejaba de mirar a Sirius con su ojo mágico. El muchacho prestaba especial interés en los movimientos que tenían que hacer los aurores―. Por lo que hemos podido confirmar, la incursión se producirá en los próximos días. No tenemos tiempo para desarrollar una gran maniobra, por lo que os sugiero que estéis atentos a cualquier tipo de movimiento. ¡Alerta permanente!

Con este último consejo, Moody dio por finalizada la reunión. Estaba seguro de que Sirius intentaría burlar la seguridad de los aurores para pasar a la acción por su cuenta. Por este motivo, Moody esperó a que Sirius saliera de la sala para dirigirse a uno de los aurores que quedaban dentro.

―Shacklebolt, lo que le voy a contar es de máxima discreción. Usted va a estar a cargo de este dispositivo de vigilancia. Debe saber que, es muy probable que Black intente entrar en el Ministerio para luchar contra Bellatrix ―haciendo una pausa, dio tiempo al joven auror a procesar la información que estaba recibiendo―. No le cortéis el paso. Nosotros solo entraremos en acción si es requerida nuestra ayuda. ¿Lo ha entendido?

―Sí, señor. Ordenaré no actuar hasta que usted me lo indique.

Con un regio saludo, Shacklebolt salió de la sala de reuniones. Moody se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir el joven. Estaba seguro de que aquel muchacho aplicado y leal llegaría muy lejos en su carrera como auror.

…

Unas horas después de la reunión en el Departamento de Aurores, Sirius había quedado con Lily y Remus para contarles los últimos descubrimientos. Desde el regreso de Remus, habían decidido que irían a luchar contra Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos. Por James.

Se encontraban sentados en el sofá del salón, viendo como Harry jugaba con un avión de papel que había hechizado Sirius, haciendo que volase. Los tres jóvenes se habían quedado callados después de la información que Sirius acababa de exponer. La entrada al Ministerio por parte de los mortífagos podía producirse en cualquier momento. Deberían idear una forma de comunicarse inmediatamente para entrar en batalla en cuanto Sirius se enterara de la presencia de los mortífagos en el edificio. Rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado minutos atrás, Lily propuso una idea.

―Debería ser algo pequeño, fácil de llevar encima y que nos permitiera mandar una señal a los otros para indicar el momento de la batalla. Algo similar a la marca tenebrosa que utilizan los mortífagos para reunirse ―ante las miradas de alarma de sus amigos, Lily se dispuso a explicar su planteamiento―. No estoy diciendo hacer algo igual que ellos. Podríamos coger esa idea y modificarla en algo menos...permanente.

―¿Qué podríamos utilizar para crear esa señal? ―Remus intentaba hacerse una idea de la propuesta de Lily. No sonaba tan descabellado como habían creído en un principio―. ¿Qué puede pasar desapercibido para el resto del mundo?

Mientras pensaba, Lily había comenzado a jugar con una pulsera de hilo que llevaba anudada en la muñeca derecha. Fue entonces cuando, como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, una idea se formó en su mente.

―¡Un brazalete! ―Sonriendo miró a los dos jóvenes―. Podemos crear tres brazaletes de cobre. Nadie sospecharía de un simple abalorio. A través de ellos, podemos mandar una señal.

―No es mala idea. Podríamos hechizarlos para que se calentaran cuando Sirius mande la señal a través del suyo. Así Lily y yo podríamos desaparecernos y llegar al Ministerio al momento. ¿Qué opinas Sirius?

―Podría funcionar. Yo intentaré que Ojo-Loco me ponga a vigilar en esta misión. Así será más fácil descubrir cuando entran al Ministerio mi querida prima y sus encantadores amigos.

Los tres amigos quedaron en preparar los brazaletes de cobre y hechizarlos para que, al tocar Sirius el suyo con la varita, los brazaletes de Remus y Lily se calentaran para alertarles del momento de desaparecerse.

Moody había puesto a Sirius a vigilar una de las entradas del Ministerio. Se trataba de una entrada subterránea de unos aseos públicos. Gracias a su condición de animago, Sirius vigilaba convertido en perro callejero. De esta manera, no llamaría la atención al tener que estar tanto tiempo en frente de la entrada subterránea.

Habían pasado tres días desde que crearon el plan en casa de Lily. Se trataba de una tarde lluviosa y, después de tantas horas paseando alrededor de su área de vigilancia, Sirius descubrió un grupo de cuatro personas, todas cubiertas por capas negras con capuchas.

El momento había llegado. Escondiéndose en el callejón que había al lado de la entrada a los aseos, Sirius volvió a su forma humana y tocó con la varita su brazalete. Ya solo quedaba esperar a que Remus y Lily aparecieran allí.

…

Lily se encontraba en casa, leyendo unos informes del trabajo cuando, de repente, el brazalete que llevaba en el brazo izquierdo comenzó a calentarse. Se trataba del aviso de Sirius. Sin perder un solo segundo más, Lily cogió a Harry y se dirigió a la Madriguera. Allí encontró a Molly dando de comer a las gallinas del corral.

―¡Molly! ―Lily se acercaba a la mujer corriendo con Harry en brazos. El pequeño reía ante la carrera de su madre―. ¡Necesito que te quedes con Harry! Tengo que irme al Ministerio.

―No te preocupes, querida ―Molly miró con semblante serio a Lily. Sabía a qué iba al Ministerio la joven, pero aun así decidió preguntar―. ¿Vais a enfrentaros a los mortífagos? Lily, sigo pensando que es algo muy arriesgado. Piensa en Harry.

―Molly, si no luchamos ahora, Harry no podrá vivir en un mundo tranquilo. No quiero que mi hijo tenga que vivir como hemos vivido nosotros durante estos años, temiendo a Voldemort ―Molly se incomodó ante la mención del mago―, temiendo por nuestros hijos, nuestras familias…

Sabiendo que no conseguiría convencer a la joven, Molly asintió y cogió a Harry de los brazos de su madre. Antes de despedirse, Lily abrazó al pequeño y, después, sin dejar que las lágrimas y la debilidad aparecieran en ella, se dirigió a Molly.

―Por favor, si me pasara algo…cuida de Harry.

―No va a ser necesario eso. Tú vas a cuidar de tu hijo y vas a verle crecer, como tienen que hacer todas las madres.

―Prométemelo, Molly. Prométeme que cuidaras de Harry.

―Te lo prometo. Te prometo que si te pasa algo hoy, cuidare de Harry como si fuera un hijo más. Ahora márchate y vuelve sana y salva. Tener mucho cuidado.

Sin mirar atrás, Lily corrió hasta la valla de la Madriguera y, una vez fuera de la protección de la casa, giró sobre sí misma y desapareció.

…

En otra habitación, en un piso situado en el Londres Muggle, un joven hombre miraba por la ventana. Tenía un aspecto demacrado y la preocupación parecía vivir en sus facciones. Remus se preguntaba qué ocurriría cuando se enfrentaran a los mortífagos, qué sería de él una vez todo terminara. Sirius tenía su trabajo como auror y Lily tenía a Harry y también un trabajo en el Ministerio. Pero nadie en su sano juicio contrataría a un licántropo. Se encontraba perdido en sus preocupaciones cuando comenzó a sentir que el brazalete se calentaba.

Era la hora. Pronto todo acabaría, de una forma u de otra. Debía dejar sus problemas para más adelante, tenían que vengar a James y a todas las víctimas de aquellos indeseables. Colocándose su capa de viaje, salió al callejón y, aprovechando que nadie pasaba por allí, se desapareció.

…

En el despacho de Dumbledore había comenzado una pequeña reunión de urgencia. Arthur había llegado por la chimenea, al tiempo que entraba Severus por la puerta de la habitación.

―¡Dumbledore, es una urgencia! Debe saber que… ―Arthur se detuvo al ver a Severus parado delante de la puerta del despacho―. Quizá debería esperar…

―Puedes hablar Arthur. Confío en Severus.

―Está bien. Dumbledore, verá, yo venía para avisarle de que Lily ha dejado a Harry en casa con Molly. Le ha dicho que iba a enfrentarse a Bellatrix. Molly y yo creímos que era importante que usted lo supiera.

―Gracias Arthur ―dirigiéndose a Severus, el director continuó hablando―. Severus, por las noticias de Arthur, debo suponer que conoces el lugar donde se producirá este enfrentamiento, ¿no es así?

―Sí, señor director. Como le dije anteriormente, los mort…Bellatrix y sus secuaces van al Ministerio. Intentaran hacerse con la Profecía en el Departamento de Misterios.

Dumbledore se giró hacia uno de los retratos que adornaban su despacho y, con unas pequeñas indicaciones, mandó al personaje del cuadro en busca de Moody. Era el momento de que los aurores se prepararan para entrar en el Ministerio.

―Los aurores ya están avisados. Arthur vuelve a casa, debes proteger a tu familia y a Harry ―Arthur se dirigió a la chimenea de nuevo. Antes de que Severus saliera por la puerta, Dumbledore le llamó―. Severus, quédate un momento. Me gustaría abusar un poco más de tu lealtad y pedirte que lleves a cabo una misión. Por supuesto, podrás negarte a realizarla.

Severus volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó asiento en frente del director. Escucharía lo que Dumbledore tenía que proponerle.

* * *

 **¡Holaa! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **La idea de los brazaletes me vino por las monedas que utiliza el Ejército de Dumbledore en La Orden del Fénix y por un amuleto que aparece en el segundo libro de Eragon, Eldest, de Christopher Paolini.**

 **Bueno, como hemos leído, la batalla comienza... ¿Qué ocurrirá? ¿Qué misión tiene pensada Dumbledore para Severus? ¿La llevará a cabo? Lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos =)**

 **Espero que os esté gustado el desarrollo de la historia. Ya queda menos para descubrir el final.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo! Besotes ^^**


	12. Batalla en el Ministerio

**Capítulo en el Ministerio**

Sirius seguía escondido en el callejón, esperando que aparecieran Lily y Remus, tras haberles avisado mediante los brazaletes que llevaban los tres. Estos no tardaron en aparecerse unos pasos más allá de donde estaba él. Solo hizo falta una mirada para que los tres jóvenes se decidieran a entrar, sigilosamente, por la entrada que llevaba a los aseos públicos, la entrada al Ministerio.

Una vez en el atrio, los tres jóvenes descubrieron al grupo de mortífagos dirigiéndose hacia los ascensores que bajaban al Departamento de Misterios, y antes de que pudieran entrar en uno de los ascensores, Sirius lazó un hechizo.

―¡Bombarda! ―Lily y Remus, deduciendo el propósito de Sirius, le imitaron. En un instante, los ascensores que había en esa zona, habían quedado destrozados.

―Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Mi querido primito Sirius ―Bellatrix comenzó a acercarse a ellos, con esos andares tambaleantes que la caracterizaba, seguida muy de cerca de sus tres secuaces―. Veo que sigues igual de idiota que cuando éramos pequeños, ¿No has visto que somos uno más que vosotros? ¿Habéis venido a morir voluntariamente? No tenéis nada que hacer.

―Nunca hemos necesitado ser más que vosotros para destrozaros igual. Siempre olvidas que muchos de los tuyos tienen el cerebro de un trol ―Sirius continuó hablando, sabiendo que si provocaba a su prima, esta comenzaría a atacarle, olvidando así la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo―. Por cierto, Bella. Te noto vacilante, ¿Qué pasa, que te da miedo atacar primero? Si sigues así, algún descerebrado de los tuyos terminará ocupando tu puesto al frente de los mortífagos. Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado con las personas que están a mi espalda.

Justo como había previsto, Bellatrix soltó un grito de ira y se lanzó a por él. Los demás mortífagos, interpretando el movimiento de la bruja como una señal, comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a Remus y Lily, quienes contratacaban defendiéndose.

Ninguno supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvieron lanzando maldiciones y conjuros protectores. Podrían haber seguido durante mucho más, aunque las fuerzas comenzaban a hacer mella en ellos, todos tenían heridas, algunas de ellas sangraban peligrosamente, y solo uno había caído en combate. El joven Barty Crouch se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo, tras haber sido alcanzado por un hechizo de Lily. A la joven, esta hazaña le había valido un corte en el brazo al ser alcanzada, de refilón, por una maldición lanzada por Rabastan.

Sirius y Bellatrix seguían luchando a muerte un poco separados del resto de la batalla. Ambos se tenían tanto odio que nadie hubiera pensado que eran familia. Remus luchaba contra Rodolphus y Lily contra Rabastan. Los dos intentaban dejar inconscientes a los mortífagos, puesto que pensaban que aquellos malnacidos no se merecían una muerte rápida e indolora, característico del Avada Kedavra, sino que debían sufrir algo peor que la muerte, el Beso del Dementor. Mientras, los mortífagos intentaban matarles a toda costa.

―¡Crucio!

Bellatrix cayó al suelo, temblando como una niña indefensa. Miraba a Sirius con ojos suplicantes, sin perder la locura que tenían siempre. Pero este la miraba fuera de sí. Los ojos grises de Sirius, que normalmente eran amables, se habían vuelto rojos, fríos y despiadados. Cada vez que giraba la varita en su mano, un nuevo grito salía de la boca de Bellatrix mientras se retorcía de dolor.

―¿Quién se ríe ahora, Bella? Vas a sentir lo mismo que sintieron Alice y Frank Longbottom ―volvió a girar la varita―. Eran dos de los mejores aurores que ha habido nunca y tú les destrozaste la vida ―la voz de Sirius tenía un tono amenazante. Se había vuelto ronca y más similar a un gruñido animal que a una voz humana―. Voy a hacer que acabes como ellos. Perderás tu memoria, tu cordura y serás alguien indefenso que no puede valerse por sí mismo. Y cuando te haya dejado como les dejaste tú a ellos, te enviaré a los dementores. Seguro que disfrutaran besándote y robándote el alma.

Una cruel risa se escapó de los labios de Sirius, retumbando en las paredes del atrio. Los demás seguían luchando, sin poder detenerse a asumir lo que estaba pasando entre los dos primos. Fue un gran estruendo, proveniente de las chimeneas de acceso, lo que les alertó a todos. Un grupo de cinco aurores entraban con las varitas en ristre. Al frente de ellos, Moody miraba con desprecio a los mortífagos.

―Soltar las varitas antes de que pierda la paciencia y os mate ―los mortífagos conocían de sobra el carácter de Moody como para oponer resistencia cuando solo quedaban dos de ellos en pie y eran superados por los aurores. Rodolphus y Rabastan dejaron las varitas en el suelo y levantaron las manos―. Muy bien, veo que vais aprendiendo. ¡Black, haz el favor de dejar a Lestrange! Ya le ha demostrado de lo que es usted capaz. Chicos, detener a estos malnacidos. Al parecer, estos tres jóvenes nos han hecho el trabajo sucio.

Una vez estuvieron atados los cuatro mortífagos, los aurores se apartaron con ellos para dejar a Moody con Remus, Sirius y Lily. Cuando la joven se acercó a Sirius, la mirada de este seguía llena de ira y respiraba agitadamente.

―Sirius, tranquilízate. Creo que te has dejado llevar por tus sentimientos. Tú…tú no eres así.

―¡Ella hizo que Alice y Frank se volvieran locos, mató a muchos inocentes! ¡Lily ellos mataron a James! ―Sirius gritaba a Lily como si esta no pudiera escucharle―. Tú deberías haberles pagado con la misma moneda…¡Por su culpa, Harry no tiene a su padre para verle crecer!

―No soy una asesina, Sirius ―Lily respondió con la voz dura y desafiante―. Sé muy bien lo que hicieron. Sé que James murió a manos de Voldemort y que ellos son igual que él. Pero yo no soy una asesina y no viviré con la culpa de que maté a alguien cuando podía desarmarle y entregarlo a los dementores. Ellos no se merecen piedad. No les permitiré morir rápidamente y de mi mano. Cuando murió James, tú perdiste a un amigo, a un hermano…pero yo… yo perdí a mi marido, al padre de mi hijo. Creo que sé bien como deben pagarlo estos cabrones.

Ante el tono duro de Lily, Sirius volvió a ser el mismo. Sus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre, sus facciones se relajaron. Arrepintiéndose de lo que le había dicho a su amiga, Sirius la abrazó. No sabía cómo había podido ser capaz de olvidar todo lo que Lily había pasado desde que James murió. Había sido egoísta al reprocharle su actuación ante los mortífagos.

Unos metros más allá de donde estaban ellos, Moody hablaba con Remus. Al parecer, al viejo Ojo-Loco no le preocupaba tener un licántropo entre sus filas. Le acaba de proponer a Remus una plaza en el Departamento de Aurores. Debería pasar la formación primero, algo que no supondría dificultad alguna para alguien con la experiencia de Remus. Sin embargo, antes de aceptar, Remus pidió un tiempo para pensarlo. Debía valorar los peligros a los que podría exponer a todo el equipo por su condición de licántropo.

La llegada de Dumbledore, acompañado del Ministro de Magia, hizo que todos los presentes guardasen silencio. Detrás del Ministro, como dos escoltas siniestros, estaban los dementores. Moody se acercó hasta los dos hombres sin perder de vista a las criaturas.

―Dumbledore, señor Ministro. He de comunicarles que estos indeseables no han logrado hacerse con la profecía.

―Muy bien, gracias Alastor. Me gustaría poder contar con los aurores para llevarles hasta Azkaban. Pronto serán juzgados ante el Wizengamot ―el Ministro hizo un gesto a los dementores que se acercaron al grupo de aurores donde permanecían los mortífagos atados.

―Por supuesto, señor Ministro ―Moody se dirigió a los aurores―. Shacklebolt, irá usted junto con tres hombres más. Le dejo a su cargo el operativo de traslado.

Los dos dementores, los cuatro aurores y los mortífagos, desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos que daban al Departamento de Aurores. Allí utilizarían una de las chimeneas que comunicaban el Ministerio con la prisión mágica. Una vez se quedaron solos, Dumbledore se dirigió al Ministro.

―Señor Ministro, le aconsejo que destruya la profecía que venían a buscar esta noche. Gracias a mi perfecta memoria, puedo recordar las palabras que encierran la profecía. No será necesario arriesgarnos a sufrir una nueva emboscada.

―De ninguna manera, Albus. Esa profecía está bien protegida ―la voz del Ministro denotaba el pánico que sentía hacia la constante amenaza de Dumbledore, quien podía quitarle el puesto en el Ministerio cualquier día―. ¡No permitiré que nadie destruya esa profecía!

Sin una palabra más, el Ministro de Magia se marchó por una de las chimeneas. El trabajo en el Ministerio había terminado.

…

Unos años después de aquella noche en el Ministerio, una figura delgada y de cabello lacio y negro entró en el despacho del director de Hogwarts. Dumbledore miró con una sonrisa a Severus, le alegraba saber que el joven mago había accedido a hablar con él.

―Severus, es un placer saber que no me guardas rencor después de la última petición que te hice, hace ya unos años. Por favor, siéntate.

―Director. Me gustaría saber para que se ha requerido mi presencia hoy ―el tono de Severus era cortante, fría y distante-. No dispongo de mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, Severus se sentó. Albus Dumbledore había hablado a su favor durante el juicio en el que se le juzgó por pertenecer a los mortífagos. A pesar de que aquel hombre había puesto su vida en peligro el día que le hizo aquella proposición, él seguía teniendo una deuda hacia el director.

―Severus, me gustaría informarte de que he estado investigando acerca de lo que me contaste años atrás. Creo tener una ligera idea de lo que ata a Voldemort a esta vida, pero carezco de pruebas que demuestren esta teoría. Pero no te he hecho venir hoy para tratar ese tema. Tengo algo que proponerte ―Severus se removió en su asiento―. No se trata de nada peligroso. Me gustaría que volvieras a enseñar en el colegio. El puesto de profesor de pociones se ha quedado bacante ante la jubilación del profesor Slughorn.

―Pero, señor. Usted sabe en qué estado se encuentra mi vida. Aceptar ese puesto puede suponer un grave peligro.

―Sé exactamente como se encuentra tu vida, Severus. Sin embargo, considero que puedes sacar provecho a este puesto. Tú sabes a quien tienes que convencer de las posibilidades que ofrece estar cerca de mi persona. Haz que parezca que este puesto puede convertirte en un espía infiltrado.

―¿Y qué pasará cuando Él recupere las fuerzas? Vendrá a por el chico. Ese es su único objetivo.

―Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debe ser Harry quien acabe con Voldemort, Severus. Si bien, todo esto debe ocurrir a su debido tiempo. Primero deberemos descubrir qué tipo de magia es la responsable de que Voldemort siga aferrado a este mundo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí os dejo el penúltimo capítulo. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado :)**

 **He querido dejar la profecía intacta para que, años después, Harry entre al Ministerio con la intención de salvar a Sirius, tal y como ocurre en la Orden del Fénix.**

 **Severus vuelve a Hogwarts después de unos años en paradero desconocido, en el último capítulo descubriremos si aceptó o no la misión que le había propuesto Dumbledore. :)**

 **Bueno, intentaré tener el último capítulo pronto, ya estoy** **escribiéndolo y quedan darle unos retoques. Como siempre, si tenéis alguna propuesta, queja o cualquier cosa, os leo en los reviews.**

 **¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Besotes :)**


	13. Epílogo Comienza la aventura

**Epílogo. Comienza la aventura**

Habían pasado ocho años desde el encarcelamiento de los mortífagos en el Ministerio. Desde entonces, Lily Potter había logrado tener una vida tranquila junto con su hijo Harry. El niño había crecido jugando con los hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley, que vivían al otro lado del pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba el riachuelo.

Sirius Black seguía viviendo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, aunque pasaba algunas temporadas junto con los Potter, puesto que era el padrino del pequeño Harry. Su trabajo como auror le había llevado a detener a varios mortífagos que se encontraban escondidos desde la caída de Voldemort.

Remus Lupin rechazó el puesto en el Departamento de Aurores que le había ofrecido Moody. En vez de eso, se dedicó a viajar durante años, recogiendo información sobre los licántropos, con la esperanza de lograr algún día, la aceptación de la comunidad mágica. Había mantenido el contacto con sus amigos y, junto con Sirius, continuaba la búsqueda de Peter Pettigrew.

Era la mañana del 31 de julio de 1991, Harry cumplía once años y, como si de un regalo se tratase, una pequeña lechuza marrón entró por la ventana, dejando encima de la mesa de la cocina un sobre.

―¡Mamá, mamá! ―Harry se encontraba desayunando. Al leer la procedencia de la carta, se atragantó con los cereales que acababa de meterse en la boca―. ¡Ha llegado mi carta de Hogwarts! ―Lily miraba a su hijo sonriente. Le hubiera gustado que James estuviese allí con ellos―. ¿Has visto? ¡Iré a Hogwarts!

Justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta con gran determinación. Al abrir Lily, una cabellera roja corrió hacia Harry. Un niño larguirucho y con pecas había entrado en la casa con un sobre en la mano.

―Harry, ¿Tú también has recibido tu carta? ¡Va a ser increíble! Fred y George dicen que hay fantasmas vagando por el castillo, y que el profesor de Historia de la Magia, el profesor Binns, es uno de ellos. ¡Nos va a dar clase un fantasma! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ―De repente, pareció que Ron había recordado algo, puesto que se detuvo su charla y se puso colorado―. ¡Maldita sea, lo olvidaba! ¡Felicidades Harry!

―¡Gracias Ron! ―Harry sonreía a su amigo. Al haber crecido juntos, los dos niños se habían vuelto inseparables―. ¿Crees que iremos a la misma casa? No me gustaría estar en Slytherin...

―Chicos estaréis bien en la casa que os toque, no os preocupéis. Además, aunque no estéis en la misma casa, podréis seguir viéndoos igual.

Harry y Ron la miraban un tanto insatisfechos con su respuesta. Ellos querían ir a la misma casa y querían que les tocara Gryffindor, la casa a la que sus padres habían asistido y donde habían ido todos los hermanos de Ron.

…

El día 1 de septiembre un gran número de gente esperaba la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King's Cross. Un poco apartados de la multitud de familiares y estudiantes, los Weasley, Sirius y los dos Potter hablaban animados.

―Mamá, ¿Es verdad eso que dicen Fred y George? ¿El Sombrero Seleccionador te mete unos tentáculos en el cerebro para decidir a qué casa te van a mandar? ―Ron parecía preocupado. En las últimas semanas, los gemelos se habían dedicado a bromear sobre los métodos que utilizaban en Hogwarts para determinar la casa de los estudiantes.

―¿QUÉ? A mí me dijeron que tendríamos que hacer magia delante de todos y si no eras capaz, te mandaban de vuelta a casa ―Harry miraba a su amigo con cara de susto―. Nosotros no sabemos hacer magia…

―¡Fred!¡George! Dejar de decirles tonterías ―Molly sonaba amenazante―. Bastante asustados están ya, como para que vosotros les llenéis las cabezas de idioteces. ¡Y no quiero que la profesora McGonagall me mande lechuzas con cartas en las que habla sobre vuestros castigos! Las lechuzas del colegio han venido demasiadas veces a casa ya…

―No os preocupéis. El Sombrero Seleccionador no os va a hacer daño, ni tendréis que demostrar nada ―Lily intentaba animar a los pequeños, mientras Molly seguía regañando a los gemelos―. Fred y George solo bromeaban. Creo que deberíais subir ya al tren. Tener un buen curso y escribir pronto.

Los adultos se despidieron de los niños, quienes cogieron las jaulas de sus lechuzas ―la de Harry era blanca y respondía al nombre de Hedwig; la de Ron era una pequeña lechuza parda que se llamaba Pig― y juntos se subieron al tren. La pequeña Ginny, quien no entraría en Hogwarts hasta el año siguiente, corrió a lo largo del andén para despedirse de Harry y sus hermanos.

En un rincón del andén, una figura delgada y vestida de negro miraba a Lily. Al sentir esa mirada encima de ella, Lily recordó la carta que había recibido una mañana. Venía sin remitente. Recordó como sus manos habían temblado al leer el contenido del pergamino.

 _Querida Lily,_

 _Es necesario que sepas que, durante años, he intentado protegerte a ti y a Harry. Siento que tengo que pedir perdón por la muerte de James, de la que me siento culpable. Necesito que sepas que intenté detenerlo y protegeros a los tres._

 _Fui yo quien avisó a Dumbledore de la Batalla del Ministerio, ya que no podía permitir que Harry perdiese a su madre y a su padrino también, sois la única familia que le queda._

 _También debes saber que, el día que me presenté ante Remus Lupin, le pedí que nunca te contase que todo lo hice para protegeros. Si lo hubieses sabido en ese momento no hubieses creído mis palabras y podría haber fracasado en mi intención de alejarte del peligro._

 _Por último, pedirte perdón por aquello que te llamé, años atrás, en Hogwarts. Pronto entendí que acababa de perder a mi mejor amiga. Es tarde para las disculpas y para tener tu perdón, pero me gustaría decirte que, para mí, siempre serás alguien importante. Entenderé si no quieres perdonarme todos los errores que he cometido durante tantos años._

 _Ahora debo desaparecer, Dumbledore me ha pedido que me infiltre entre los mortífagos y haga de espía para él. He aceptado la misión, a pesar de los grandes riesgos que corro, porque es la única forma que he encontrado para aliviar mi culpa por el daño que hice a tu familia y, en especial, a ti. No sé si me descubrirán o si lograré sobrevivir mucho tiempo. Pero si lo consigo, espero volver a verte algún día._

 _Cuídate mucho._

Sabía a quién pertenecía aquella carta y, después de los años, verle en el andén la hizo sentir una calma que no había creído sentir nunca. Había logrado sobrevivir. Porque, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, los largos años separados y su amistad rota, Severus Snape seguía siendo aquel niño que había sido su amigo cuando los demás la consideraban un bicho raro. Con una mirada, Lily deseó que el joven entendiera que se alegraba de verle bien. Con una última sonrisa, Lily se giró para marcharse con Sirius y los Weasley.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí está el último capítulo de la historia. Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace :)**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis ido acompañándome durante los capítulos, dejando vuestros reviews o, simplemente, leyendo la historia.**

 **Con este fic comenzó mi andadura por este mundo de publicar lo que escribía, en un principio solo se trataba de un único capítulo, pero gracias a una persona que me animó a continuarla, aquí estoy. He de decir que estoy contenta del resultado final y de haber tomado esa decisión de continuar escribiendo esta historia.**

 **Como siempre, cualquier cosa que queráis comentar, estaré encantada de leeros. :)**

 **Antes de terminar, me gustaría dejar una frase con la que me he podido sentir identificada al escribir. Pertenece a un novelista británico llamado Joseph Conrad.**

 _ **"El autor sólo escribe la mitad del libro. De la otra mitad debe ocuparse el lector."**_

 **Gracias por ocuparos de la otra mitad de este relato,** **¡Hasta siempre, y espero que nos leamos en otras historias!**

 **Besotes :)**


End file.
